Destiny rocks
by maddpappy
Summary: Neptune has its secrets, many of them sick and twisted. Veronica has lived a harsh life at home and at school since she lost her family in an accident two years ago. At the center of all the hate-Logan. But one day his image of her is shattered when he observes something so horrific, he wonders how she's survived it. It gets worse when she's found almost dead. Then Lily dies.
1. chapter one (revised)

**Destiny Rocks Ch. 1**

* * *

Revised: Thursday, June 23, 2016, replaced the premise chapter/merged chapter 1 and refined

Inspired by: watch?v=5DRB3ZFO9kA

Quick Notes:

Thank you for reading. This will have two parts in the one story. The italics are for the main character who is in first person for that part. It was like that in the show, and chapter one has a long one to catch you up. The rest is third person. The language is rated R, but will have not have a warning. If you cannot/prefer not to read that language please stop now :) lets be adults after all is said and done.

Legal Notice: All original characters belong to their perspective owners. Reference for entertainment only. This is a work of fan-fiction and the plot is mine, but the characters and their descriptions are as seen in the TV show "Veronica Mars", unless referenced by events in the show. This is an alternate universe where events take place differently.

Warning: This has dark themes which may disturb some people. It is a drama. It is a romance. It will hurt, but it will get better-promise. Follow Veronica on a journey of rediscovery if her life took a different turn than the life she had on the themes are the same, many are different.

 **Shoutouts** : You will see other characters who I named for homage. Brent smith from Shinedown is one. Maria brinks from In this moment is another. I will post youtube links sometimes, as they have inspired me. The characters are not intended to be the same persons as they are in real life or in their bands. Also, shout out for all works of Jason Doring whom I love as an actor. He's pretty bad ass, amiright.

P.S. You are not meant to connect with Veronica at first as she is bitter, no worries that will evolve. You will see and understand why-I promise. Please enjoy.

Chapter One:

 _My about that…so the story goes: Girl has it all; loving father, sweet mother, and easy life. I wouldn't stay I was popular, but I was well known. Liked even. I had a best friend, a great boyfriend, and a slew of other popular friends. I was the police chief's daughter which had its own kind of power. We were never rich, but we were never poor._

 _Them BAM! It was over in a heartbeat._

 _Typical drama movie in the making. Mom and Dad didn't even make it to the hospital before they were pronounced dead on arrival. Doctors and cops said it was a drunk driver, but they never found the culprit. It seemed a little too easy for the person to just disappear like that. I had been at school that day, and I remember it like it was a dream-or nightmare. I was pulled from class as the deputies came to tell me the sad news. Of course I freaked out. Where was I going to go? Who did it? The entire works. They never came home the night before, but like most people, I attributed that to a late night party. Everyone has that story of walking in on their parent, and I just didn't want to envision that._

 _But I digress._

 _Anything to make sense of the uncommon, you know? He was up for re-election. Dad was the sheriff, and mom liked to have a good 'ol time at the parties. But they were solid, and I thought my world lived on a mountain that no one could breach or climb. Not so, said life._

 _Then came the gruesome part. Identifying what was left of their bodies. It seemed wrong for them to be so mutilated from just one crash. I don't think I could even wash that image from my head to this day. I would say that was the last of my nightmares, but things only took a dive from there._

 _It got much, much worse._

 _Some days I wonder how I survive at sold the house and everything in it within days of their burial. A ton has happened between that day and this._

 _I'm standing in front of the school just like I stood in front of my house. I don't want to be here, but there is nowhere else to go. Not yet anyway. I had a plan, and a secret, but I'd learned anything could change in an instant. Once I hit 18, I was gone from this place.I stood on the sidewalk in a daze that day just as I was now, as I watched them load everything in a goodwill truck. I had no say, I was only fifteen at the time. It was a normal sunny day sophomore year. My life was etched away piece by brutal piece after that. If I was in the sunshine, I never basked in its glow anymore._

 _Friends no longer came by, which I thought was odd at first. Now, I see people for what they really are. People are full of shit and could care less about you. No one noticed the changes I was going through. And did I want them to? The retribution on me would only end my life. I'd considered that also. No one was here to help. It was strange to have a life and a family, and the next day just the clothes on your back. But I'd survived this long, and I wasn't sure how exactly. Like my father before me, I was strong and resilient. Maybe even too stubborn._

 _There was one person-Lily- but Duncan Kane, her brother, broke up with me right after my parents died. I know what you're thinking. Yeah, he was that type of asshole. I suppose people just expected me to move on or something. Let me get right on that, people. Only lost my entire life that month._

 _So there I was young and alone when some asshole money maker takes me in. You think I am an awful person for saying that don't you? I called him the man. He isn't worthy of the dog shit on someone else's shoe. Forget his name. You think that made it better and solved all my problems? Money buys many things, but sanity is not one of them. I'll get back to that, in a minute._

 _Looking around, nothing feels the same this year; like some visor has been lifted from my eyes and I cannot unsee everything I've been through. I guess it's a loss of innocence. Tragic when you read about it, yet so fundamentally right when its real. Now, I listen in to kids bitch about their parents and I would give anything for just one piece of heaven. just one day of my old reality and not this hell I'm in. But that's not life and it certainly isn't reality._

 _I can see it now as I let myself go for just a minute. Mom hollering at me to get up in the morning, dad as he appraised my clothes each morning and asked if my boyfriend was playing nice. He'd laugh at me making a grossed out face. Mom's perfume when she got ready in the morning, or his cologne when I hugged him good bye-these are all the things I missed desperately. I hadn't hugged them the night they left. We'd had a fight, and that's all I have left in the place where my heart used to be. I didn't have those things. I had hell._

 _The asshole-or the man that took me in- was a sick ass pervert, but no one else knew that. My dad told me stories of kids being used and beaten before, but I knew it firsthand now. I stayed awake fearing he would attempt something equally gross or sexual. It gave me chills, and I never let my guard down._

 _There were the 'fun' times-him leaving me in the pool outdoors when it was freezing cold in my underwear. If I got out he'd just beat me and throw me back in. A few times he had to revive me. There were the 'not so good' times-him beating or whipping me for no good reason and laughing afterwards and showing it off to his sick friends. They loved video chat. And then there were the 'peaceful forget you' moments. Those sucked, but they were a type of reprieve. He'd lock me in a closet, again barely clothed, and make me sit there for twelve or fifteen hours at a time. If I made a sound, or begged to pee, he'd beat me and start all over._

 _Ero the nickname Stinky. Yeah, that's me now. from flowers and dresses to crap and smell. Gotta love life._

 _So yeah, that was why people threw stinky things at me. Like why...I didn't need more of it? It was the running joke at school. Glad to make your day, I always said. It's why I stood here and daydreamed of better times._

 _I was pretty short still. Still had blond hair, but parts of it were dyed red. It hid the blood. Goth was a good look to hide blood also. I was glad summer was over, and maybe someone would miss me if he hit too hard one day. Ha, yeah right. Doubtful. Those were the long months he enjoyed torturing me. Or the school breaks. He'd methodically take his time in it too._

 _The man also entertained a whip, and loved how belt marks looked on my skin. Crying was not an option because he only fed off it. How did people like this kind of thing? I'd heard of books and stuff...but no. He was careful though, to not leave a mark-at least most of the time. Dignity had gone out the window almost two years ago. Today I was eighteen._

 _This was depravity, but I was just trying to survive. I got why kids never came one could see the marks, or I'd be in a bigger type of hell when that got out. And so I waited hoping to live just long enough to escape. So I wore huge clothes, was rarely able to be clean, and he just loved inflicting this life on me. I slept at school and feared at night. In gym, I'd try and wash my cloths and body. I left it for last period so I could walk home wet and dry off. P.E. was a blessing and a curse because I was more exposed. I'd hidden well, though._

 _Once, I had great grades, now I was some sad story with a 'hero' I rebelled against. Let them think what they wanted. This man was sick, and he had money, ergo pillar of the damned community. This was it for me, and part of me knew it._

* * *

Suddenly, someone's T-shirt was tossed in Veronica's face rousing her from the dreaded first day of school haze. Wow, didn't even make it in to the doorway this time, she thought bitterly. Their games, while hurtful, were no match for what awaited her at home. On that same note, they meant nothing too; like an annoying fly that circled but did no real harm. Her arms ached with a madness she hadn't known in all her squad days. That was back when she was someone to these people.

Last night had been particularly difficult. The Man was getting more aggressive, and while Veronica knew she had to get out, she was so close to getting what she needed in life. Something to make everything worth it, she thought with pride. Still, she tried to muster her inner warrior, and pulled the stinky shirt off the front of her body.

Next, she set the perpetrator with a death stare while she gripped the t-shirt between her index and thumb fingers. The pun wasn't funny, and she wished they'd come up with some new lines already. For three minutes they pushed and shoved, ranted and raved, and she stood there and looked bored. Yup typical day, she thought and waited them out. Guys, she thought with a long mental sigh.

She moved her blond hair aside, but noted it didn't look bright or shiny as it used to. She shrugged, and righted her too big clothes. Verbal bash it is, she thought. The days of staying silent would soon be over. This town was about to fall on it's knees.

Finally, her arm grew tired and time was running out. "I can insult myself ten times more than you can, and I can do it better. So just save it," she mocked to Dick. He stopped shoving one of his friends and looked at her with disdain in his eyes. What a waste of a perfectly good male body, she mused.

Yup, there it was, she thought, right on cue. Her eyes grew wide and she indicated his shirt, "is this a gift, or shall I burn it?" More laughter ensued. Lovely.

Of course, it was Logan and the gang. Muscle boys, she'd called them. Just my special brand of psychotic jackass attention, she mused. While others taunted her, Logan brought it to a whole new level of dangerous. This time it was the blue eyed asshat Dick Casablancas that tried to verbally spar with her, however. Veronica narrowed her eyes ready to deflate him and his ego. This would be a sad display of him getting his ass handed to him, but she didn't mind. Usually, Logan could at least keep up with her.

Logan sneered from the pole he leaned against knowing just how this would play out. No one ever tempted Veronica's verbal bash, aside him of course, and walked away without scars. That was all his claim.

"MMhmm," Dick said rubbing his man tits in a circular motion. "That's what you likey isn't it, Mars? Dirty girl." He watched her glare over at Logan who was too busy flipping through his phone to care. She knew better, seeing how he hide a smile under the guise of non-interest.

"Hey," he said pretty close to her ear and snapped his fingers. "You want his meat, don't you, Veronica Mars? Slut of the year award goes to you." Dick pointed two fingers at her and slapped high fives with the guys.

Logan looked up at that comment with a grimace. "No thanks, I don't want a disease."

Veronica stared deadpanned at Dick, "Wow. Just wow." She laughed for added measure. "Is that the best a rich boy with all that education can do?" She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"As if there were any chance of that in hell."Logan leered continuing to his friend, "Not with a ten foot pole and if she were clean and offering, Dick." Logan flicked off his friend and unlocked his crossed feet standing to full height. Veronica wasn't sure what he commanded, but everyone around him shifted. It must be his brand of crazy, she guessed. His jeans looked new, flannel shirt blowing in the wind, nice docker shoes and that necklace she remembered Lily giving him.

Where had Lily been, Veronica suddenly wondered. She was the school Queen Bee now. She should be out here hassling her also. Duncan Kane, her ex-boyfriend and Lily's sister, was also absent from the group. He was the good guy to Logan's...well Logan was Logan. Nuts, pure crazy and nuts.

Dick laughed at him, "How many guys have you had Veronica?" he went on, "Wanna do more body shots?"

She made an Elvis lip, "Hmm, don't know DICK. Last time, when you drugged your girl friend and she gave the drink to me, I could say that wasn't consensual." Veronica looked over to preppy bigot Madison who stood behind with all the rest of the girls. "Do you always need to drug a girl to get laid?" She immediately followed with, "well, never mind that." Madison's face went cold and red at the same time. The gathering crowd laughed, and he lost his white toothed smile.

"Bitch."

Veronica snorted with faked glee, "I think that's my new name, so exciting."

"Whatever,"Madison said from the back. "Not like it was the first time you put yourself out for everyone."

Veronica added, "I'm so totally taken with your," she feigned a romantic and ecstatic poise, "great and utterly moving vocabulary. Why, I do say," she moved to a southern accent, "no ones eva used such sweet words on meh." Then she flicked him off. "There were no other times, but then, all that silicone must be going to your head. Or was it botox? Damn, did you spring a leak in those...balloons?"

Madison huffed and stopped turning to leave, "whatever slob." Her main of dirty blond hair swirled around her as she turned. Veronica got the standard dirty look from all five of her various lackeys as they followed her.

"Don't float away before fifth period ladies," she called out to them. A finger was her response.

Dick began to charge, but Logan caught him with a hand over his chest, and tried to hide a grin. No one was Veronica's witty verbal sparing partner. Packs could come in waves, and Veronica could knock them all down. Except him. "Now, now children." He hissed like a cat and made a claw hand, "settle down putty cats."

"You gonna let her say whit like that to me man?" Dick pushed back against his buddy, race red from embarrassment.

"That's my department, Dick. You know better. Besides," he added and gave a passing glance to the girl standing there with crossed arms, "She's just class slut. You can vote her in if you like."

"Why don't you write it up for me since you make up all the lousy stories?" She lifted a brow at his challenge, yet his smile dwindled."Hmm, lets see," she said and circled around herself a little with a finger to her bottom lip. "Where is my birthmark?" She had none, and she'd never slept with anyone.

His smile waned more. Damn, Logan thought on the fly, "No need to kiss and tell."

"What, you not sure?" she tilted her head totally showing she was calling his bluff. "You tell everything else. Were you too drunk? Or was it all the drugs? Mm, maybe you lied? Oh, that can't be right. Logan never lies. Just as Dick," she indicated a smaller size and the girls around her laughed as she shrugged contented.

Logan pointed at her, "never under estimate my..."

Veronica moaned without any effort, "please. Really?"

"Whatever, girl." Dick yelled and waved her off, and she smiled at him.

"Bye sweet cakes. Bring it to the table like a man next time. See," she said to Logan, "Money cannot buy wit."

Logan sneered again, "I'll get you, Mars."

"We've already been over that, dumb stick." She looked to the girls around her, "Right, because you can't answer that. We girls know the truth," She muttered just loud enough.

"You're a real piece, Mars." Logan bitched at her. He turned after moving Dick away from her and the others. He was off his game today, and he wasn't sure why.

"Stop... being so desperate." Veronica felt a cold sweat sweep over her. "Oh my god, Becky. Will you look at this poor excuse for a man." She faked cried at him.

Logan watched her for a second more, his smile disappearing a small degree. His head did a minuet bob, and he turned back to his friends. "Ok, Mars."

Wow really, she thought. Of course it wasn't over, it never was. She smiled the smile of her olden days, and the people around her dispersed knowing that look and all it entailed. She knew not a single person out there had avoided the wraith that Logan dished out. He had it coming.

These are the people of our future? Dick- did he know he looked stupid standing there rubbing himself, no? She shook her head and another shirt was tossed at her. She grabbed it and threw it to the ground all without looking up.

Quickly drawing back, she covered the mark that lined her wrist. You have got to be more careful, she warned herself as that sinking feeling replaced the earlier calm and bravado. Her blue eyes widened as panic surged. They laughed, and she relaxed a degree.

Ok, no one saw, she was a slight pause just before and she'd mentally wished she'd dropped the shirt on the concrete. Maybe if he came over again, I could kick him in the face? If only, she thought wantonly. Anything to bring that boy down a notch.

It reminded her of a scene from Matrix when Neo was fighting all the Smith's and knocked them over with the bowling sound effect when she swung the pole. Yes, that's it.

Cassidy, Dick's younger brother, was up next, "Christ, can't you take a bath or something? I think I see flies circling." He made a gesture with his finger. Ironically, his facial expression matched the emoji on his bright yellow shirt.

Her eyes narrowed, and then Logan spoke up from further away. "Poor little Veronica. Your life is so horrid."

They laughed and snickered, when Duncan silenced them with a glare. Oh, wonder boy is here, she thought dismayed when she turned and saw who it was. That's all he did, Veronica thought, just existed and glared anymore.

Her head waved back and forth as she thought it was such a shame. "I got my own back, Duncan. I don't need more knives in it."

He rushed up to her, and she took two steps back, "Have you seen Lily?"

She snorted, "Right, the ex best friend who was the sole reason for all of this," she indicated the group of people and the daily tormentors. "You know I'm not the slut they say, but then you don't really offer help do you? You're pretty good at abandoning people. Even if your dad was the shittiest person in the world, you would still love him. Why was me supporting him any different? They are all I had," she made it clear how he'd treated her. "You got some nerve asking me about your mouthy sister."

Duncan tried one last time, "Gee, can you tone down the bitch mode for just one second,"

"For you?" She played innocent, "no. I don't watch your sister, despite what everyone thinks. Have a good life and stay out of mine."

Logan watched them, but said nothing. Veronica was a little more hostile than normal, that he could tell. She'd taken to just being pathetic the last two years, but her eyes were different today. It was beyond him why she taunted Duncan with lies, but that wasn't his thing. He knew better, and Duncan, while having dumped Veronica around the time of her parents deaths, still had a persistent thing for her. He wasn't sure of the reasons for her quick blacklisting from their group, but her father had stepped on some major toes right before he died. All he knew was how much he loved branding her with labels and shit. She was a bitch, and Lily was his girl. If there was something going on, he stuck to his own.

Then Lily had turned on him and slept with Weevil who now hung out with Veronica. He couldn't fathom hating someone more than those two. Logan figured they'd been in on it as payback. Well, he made it his mission to ruin her repeatedly in response.

The crowed nearly growled with interest now, yet he said nothing and continued to stare at her. She just shook her head and moved away from the group of people.

What was up with that, she wondered. Why bother to glare at all if he left her when she needed him most? Guilt, she figured. Well, I don't need his guilt or first bell rang, and Veronica gripped her bag strap tighter. Sometimes, even school was fiercer than home, she thought.

The principle was out the front door and gave Veronica a disproving glance.

"yeah, back for another year of this..." she let the bad word stand knowing he'd try and give her detention for it.

He was older, but well groomed. She liked the man, and he was easy to rile which was fun also. Of course he knew better than to tempt her ire. She smiled at that as the boys dispersed and moaned. She passively smelled her jacket as she too mounted the stairs to her doom-er didn't stink too badly, so she shrugged. Probably more than it should, she sighed.

Maybe I should legally change my name to bitch, she thought. I've heard it so much lately, I'm beginning to wonder. I'd once been a girly girl, and now this is my fate, she thought irritably. .As she passed the principle, he gave her a sideways eye. She told him, "Careful, I don't bite, but I do hold grudges."

"So I've heard, Ms. Mars," Van Clemmons responded to the grungy teen. Something was wrong there, he thought to himself. The last year, he'd seen Veronica do a one eighty and wasn't too sure it related to just her parents deaths. While she initally changed from sweet and innocent to sharp-edged, this last year was something else.

Try as he might, there was nothing to go on, but he knew the likes of the man who 'fostered' her. She may not know it, but her father Keith had been investigating the dirt bag for laundering and trafficking. He'd also seen his fair share of hidden bruises and fear tactics the sick fucks played on their victims. It was no surprise that this particular man took her 'in'.

As she passed him, he noted the distance expression and sadness on her face when she smelled her coat, and the way she gripped her shoulder bag. Something was definitely wrong, and he hoped he could get her out of it before she was lost like so many others he'd seen over the years. This girl was brilliantly smart, sharp, and had once been sweet. Now she took on foes daily with no reprieve. She seemed to get out of detentions, and he was sure that had something to do with home.

He nodded to the last stragglers, and yanked his head towards the doors. Few students were brilliant, but the one no else bothered to help, because of her father, was casually made his way back to his desk and closed the door while pulling out Veronica's file.

He could hear the teachers down the hall, the office staff as they checked in late students and caught up on their summer. The SAT scores from junior year were the first page facing him when he opened the file. She had a near perfect score, yet her grades tanked and she slept through class. If it took him all year, he was keeping an eye on Ms. Mars. I owed it to Keith, Van thought to himself. She's a good kid. At least he hoped she had some of that left in her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Revised 6/23/16

* * *

 _Today was one of those really, really bad days. C'mon, I kept telling myself. It's make or break time. Once at school, I signaled one of my only friends-Weavel- to help me. I hadn't made it out of the parking lot, having walked most of the way here. All I wanted was some sleep, I told myself. This was nothing worse than most was I kidding, even my own lies were horrible. The man...he's getting worse.  
_

 _Weevil knew the drill, and kept black clothes hidden on his bike just for me. It hid the blood that I am sure lined my back and arms. Whatever had gotten up The Man's ass last night, was taken out on my body. He'd ranted and raved about how this was my fault._

 _Thankfully, there was at least someone who knew in case I went missing. His grandma was kind enough to wash some of my clothes too, on occasion. She knew the bastard I was dealing with. He'd run her and several others out of their low income homes to build a resort. They were lifesavers. But I had that cold feeling in my limbs, and the pit of my stomach was filled with unease. Few things ever worried me now.  
_

 _I squinted my eyes as I tried to hide my mild panting. You know, the pain stung worse than normal. In the distance, I heard the sound of boots on gravel and turned my head. Here was Mac's car...  
_

* * *

Weevil returned to the parking lot with a handful of rumpled clothes and handed them to Veronica, who he noted looked like she was ready to fall over. He'd seen her on his way up, made the stop at the gym and got the clothes from Mac, and she'd parked in the school lot. It had been one of those mornings; the times he wanted to go over to that mansion and kill that motherfucker. Veronica still didn't have a phone, but she was lucky to have made it this far. The dickhead of a foster father didn't do jack shit for her. Mostly, Weevil suspected he didn't want her calling for help or taking pictures. He and Mac made sure they did that for her.

" _Damn_ Mars," he barked with the hint of a Spanish accent. The sun shined brighter off the top of his shaved head causing Veronica to squint up at him. He noted she had that weird slow rocking motion going on. "I can see the effort it takes you to walk. What the hell did that guy do this time?" Then he leaned down, "did he touch you, Mars?"

His voice rose like at the end, shock or concern, lining its sword like edge. Veronica struggled not to show what must have been fear, and swallowed hard. "Not that kind of touch." She cleared her throat, obviously thirsty. Dick wad probably hadn't let her even eat. It surprised Weevil that he was so bold to let her openly suffer, but he assumed threats were made to keep her in line. This was how these shitheads worked.

Weevil stepped back and nodded at the girl on the ground, "Good, I'll kill em if he does."

"And go to jail," said another whip sharp voice. Mac glared at him with one eyebrow up. "We're all she has." Mac was Veronica's sidekick and friend, just as Weevil had been. She was short, filled out and had nice eyes and brown hair. That gringa, Weevil thought, could really do some damage on a computer.

Veronica slumped against Mac's car too tired to listen to their banter. They fight like sister and brother, Veronica thought to herself. She laughed slightly to herself, and then cleared her throat. Mac glanced down at her, face calm but Veronica knew better. She was another one of the schools labeled 'outcasts'. Her car was rusted and near broken down, but hell, it worked. "Stop it you guys," she panted with pain. Weevil grimaced when he heard the effort behind that. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and he bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

Immediately, Veronica hissed and her shirt bled red and he jumped back with shock. "Christ," Weevil muttered. He flipped his cell out, dialed someone and talked too far for Veronica to listen. The way he moved, all jagged and sharp, was not a good sign. He used his hands more than his words.

To Mac he said before he'd turned away, "Grab some of the antiseptic you keep for the bad days." It would take her a moment to disappear with all the faculty scouting for skippers, but he told her which room to hit when she was ready. She rolled her eyes as it was too open, but he was already off walking another direction.

* * *

Dick snickered as he took a hit from the joint in his hand, "man we really need to catch some waves." He wheezed as he sucked in the blunt. He waved a hand in front of his Tommy Bahama shirt to disperse some of the smell.

Logan gave him an eyebrow, "dude, we just spent all summer on the beach." His eyes danced with mirth, "you OK there man?" He curiously watched Dick fan himself and cough. He'd been doing more high end shit and lost touch with the simple things. Logan shook his head, switched his leg as it rested on another. His ass felt numb, so he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. Senior year was here, he thought to himself.

"Totally, and you're complaining _why_?" He offered the joint to Logan, but he passed with a wave of his hand. Cassidy, Dick's younger brother, took it instead. His mass of brown hair looked over grown and too fluffy. When Dick pulled it back to himself, Cassidy glared, "I'll run interference for you guys. How long you going to be in here?"

Dick rolled his eyes, giving his brother a half smile, "Whatever." He blew him a kiss and flicked him off.

Cassidy made another swipe for the blunt, but was kicked by his brother behind the knee. After he fell and grunted, Logan looked between the two with a grin. He had a sibling, but she was a complete bitch. He never had this kind of fun. Growling, Cassidy lunged, but missed as he swung at his brother. Logan noted he looked like a beaver when he made that face.

Logan hollered, "Beaver!"

"Don't call me that. My name is Cassidy."

Dick laughed again and returned his gaze to Logan, "Who knows. This school blows. Where's Duncan?" His breath exhaled a large O as he puffed the smoke from his mouth.

Cassidy said, "Like he'd have anything to do with a joint?"

Dick agreed, "Clean and straight. B.o.r.i.n.g. Must be what having a Mar's will get you. What did he ever see in that dirty bitch?" He flicked the blunt down and squished it under his Dockers.

Logan's brow shot up, "who, Veronica?" His voice rose at the end and he shrugged.

She'd been a real piece back when she showered, he thought to himself. He still remembered when he first saw her at twelve. Too bad, he thought with some added distaste. While he'd been young, he'd jacked off to bending he rover many times. He hadn't much spoken to her since she ratted him out to Lily. It had been one kiss, one fuck up. Lily wanted nothing to do with him, and actually seemed pretty quiet on all things Veronica. Until she went on a tirade to ruin her.

"Who else, yo?" Dick said and Cassidy got up to leave. He tossed his brother some cologne and shut the door as he left.

"I don't spend much time thinking about that whore," Logan said in passing. He shrugged a shoulder and started to gather his things. Why'd he even come today? His bitch of a dad had been home more than normal, ergo, more whipping.

Dick laughed pretty high himself, " _Dude_ , I saw the way you stared at her," he said. "Make sure you wash that first." Dick watched Logan's expression. He knew Logan had a thing for the little thing back in the day, but Duncan had gotten to that first. Well, the Kane family usually did. He frowned for a second, maybe if she was sleeping she'd be kinda hot, he supposed.

Logan shrugged, "that was when she didn't have lice." Next he rolled his shoulders and scratched at his shoulder sitting up quickly.

"Man, why do you keep doing that?" Dick asked annoyance lining his voice. His hands fanned out in question.

Logan stopped in his tracks and looked over at Dick sideways, "What?"

"Messing with your arm."

"Oh," Logan said quickly. "Healing a bruise."

"Maybe if you didn't wear those long sleeve fucking shirts, you wouldn't be so hot. I'm telling ya, that's what it is. Don't attract a circle of flies, dude."

Logan was about to deliver a rebuttal when hushed voices caught his attention. Adrenaline surged, and Dick waved the air and put on his cologne. Within a second, Logan mapped out the only hiding place and pointed. He mouthed 'fuck', and they dashed towards the desk to hide. It was a miracle they made it without any sound.

They heard a noise, and jerked to attention. After a second of fumbling with the knob, three bodies came in. Dick was about to stand up and bitch when he saw it was teenagers, when Logan pulled him back down. It was Weevil, Mac, and _Veronica_. There goes my day, he thought bitterly. Threesome in here maybe? A cruel smile lined his face then. he plucked his phone from his pocket and pointed at it while showing Dick. He also nodded with gleam.

He frowned when he saw they were dragging her in, and waved to Dick to just wait. This could be juicy, so he hit record on his phone. Who knew what these freaks were up to?

* * *

"Put her down over there," Mac said urgently. "She doesn't look very good today."

"ya think?" Weevil complained.

"Stop complaining, and lift her up."

There was a soft moan of protest, and Weevil put Veronica in the chair with her stomach to its back. Dick made a lude gesture, but Logan waved him off. Something wasn't right here, Logan thought. Dick rolled his eyes and relaxed back on his butt flinging his arm up in frustration. After a few minutes, Logan could tell he was drumming on his knees. Giving the evil eye, Logan batted for him to stop.

He returned his gaze frontward and watched as Mac lifted Veronica's shirt in the back, and his mouth gaped at what he saw. He slapped Dick on the arm, and pointed. He then came forward to look, eyes narrowing. Both glanced at one another wide eyed. Dick mouthed, 'damn'. Whatever Logan thought, Dick was back to making obscene gestures.

"Hold her still," Mac ordered.

Weevil responded matter of factually, "That's not a problem. Look, she never screams. You gotta talk some sense into her. That guy is gonna kill her if she stays there."

"She may today," Mac muttered. "Besides, she isn't going to leave without enough evidence on him."

"Fuck evidence,"Weevil all but yelled.

"There is an entire frickin ring of these guys. She wants to get the others out. Prove her dad was right."

Weevil groaned and sagged a degree, "look, I love my grama too..."

"And you would do the same." she applied some antiseptic to paper and held it over Veronica's back. She jerked, and then relaxed through the pain.

Logan frowned at that. This was more than once? He didn't much care for his old friend, but he hated seeing women beaten. This wasn't retaliation then.

With her voice wavering, Mac added, "this looks worse than normal. Like, infected bad." Her hand shook, and Weevil steadied her arm.

"She don't even cry man. That's fucked up." Weevil shook his head as his face paled.

Then he stood over her shoulder, "we can't take her in or he'll cover it up and beat her worse." Mac said.

They stared at one another for a moment. Logan watched as Mac's shoulders trembled and he also leaned forward to look closer. He used his zoom when he couldn't make it out with his naked eye.

"Well," Mac started angrily, "We gotta do something." Her hands fanned out as if anything less was nonsense. When she looked down, Veronica looked to be asleep.

"Its fine," Veronica managed surprising her. "It's been like that before and I was fine." She stirred a bit more, and yawned. "I'm just so tired. He never lets me sleep."

"Cause you don't want him to rape you, be real," Weevil added with contempt.

Veronica shrugged knowing he was right on. Then she looked to Mac, her inner will weakening.

"What was it this week, hon?" Mac bent down to her level and looked up at her friends face. "Why was he so mad to do this?"

Veronica stared at the floor and didn't want to answer. "I didn't do anything this time. He was just pissed and came in swinging." Her voice sounded small as she trembled from the pain as Weevil worked the wounds. Apparently, he was no stranger to fights and blood. Logan also felt his back straighten at her words. She knew.

Logan stared on baffled as she remained passive in what would make anyone scream. Dammit, he thought shocked. They looked like whip marks, not belt. He knew the difference himself. Shit, had this been what was going on the last two years?

"How much longer, Mars? You are eighteen now," Weevil said. "My grandma's gonna go in there with her cain if you don't leave soon."

"And where do I go that he cannot reach?" She winced as he pushed just a little too hard, "They accused me of cheating on the S.A.T last year. Van has been up my ass since school started." It had been a total of three weeks, but this year was proving the worst of them yet.

Logan remembered the commotion, but the student with the near perfect score was never named. Damn, Veronica was _that_ smart? Smart enough to get a second look.

Mac offered, "Maybe he knows you're smart." She looked up worriedly to Weevil and tossed her hair to the side, "Like maybe he knows you're on to him."

"Well, I am a Mars." but just the thought of leaving the other girls in ther ealone was enough to make her rise up. Mars had meaning to it. Dad, she thought and closed her eyes as that particular pain rolled over her. "Well he _can't,"_ She returned painfully. "I know there are other girls in there. Maybe not with my sicko, but he has friends. They like to watch." Her voice broke.

"You white girls," He put in his two cents, "You ain't no help to them if you're dead. Girls like you don't _live_ through shit like this."

Mac added, "who does? We all saw the movies." She looked down at Veronica, "I know you. You are stronger than this. Let us help you get what we need. i'm ready to hack at any given moment."

"You need to do it so they can use the evidence."

"Fuck evidence," Weevil chimed in. "put it on the web and let people make their justice of it."

"I can't just leave them in there and go on my merry way. Look," she added and pulled the shirt off. Dick moved in closer, eyes wide. He was probably trying to look at her boobs, more than seeing the scars. There _were_ several scares that lined her body. It confirmed what Logan just started to suspect. _Fuck_.

"It smells like weed in here," Weevil mentioned. "You sure this place is safe?"

Mac rolled her eyes, "rich kids smoke up here in the A.M. and everyone knows that."

"Then why are we here?" Veronica asked sharply. She pulled off her old shirt quickly.

Mac jumped trying not to spill the bottle, "Hang on or you'll smell like this and people will really want to take a look."

"I can't smell worse than I already do, Mac." Veronica shook her head.

Mac bent down after she closed the cap, "It's getting to you. I know you have this mission-for your dad and all-but," she paused as Veronica's eyes told her the subject was closed. "let us help."

Without response, Mac told Weevil, "They leave before first period," Mac finished and shrugged. "Don't see anyone, do you?" Mac glared at Weevil who was still looking at Veronica. Her eyes bulged and she hinted that there was a half-naked girl in the room as she stared back and forth from Veronica to him. He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Dude, she's like a sister to me, get over it."

Mac pushed his shoulder from behind, "she needs some degree of dignity."

"What is that?" Veronica commented. She took the black shirt he handed her and put it on. She winced, and Mac helped her get it over the wounds without them touching.

"You want to sleep in my car?"

Veronica swung her head no. "This is a fresh shirt. Don't want to sweat in it. Wev's, can you toss the other?"

"Sure, momma." He pointed at her, "no man in his right mind would send a girl back to that dick ass. I'm giving you one week."

Her eyes met Mac's.

"None of that girl speak."

She said, "If I go missing I got a plan in place."

Weevil sniffed in with a pissed off face, "you go missing and I'm goin' for him, Mars. Keith was good to me man, but I ain't gonna stop till that fuckers laid out if you gone."

"You can't," the girls both said.

Veronica looked at Mac's apple watch, "Shit, now I'm late."

Veronica dug into her pant pocket once Mac helped her stand, "here," she said and passed it to both of them.

"Where do you get these," Mac asked. She looked over the late pass and shook her head approvingly. "Nice, Mars."

"Not by doing _favors_ ," Veronica mentioned.

Mac picked up her bag, and they walked to the door. Weevil stayed behind. Mac looked back at him.

"I can't go behind you. They may think something is up. You know, me and two chicks." He made what was a sly face, and Mac nearly puked in her mouth.

"No, No, no," she said as she passed through the door. "it's all you."

Veronica snorted, "Yeah, let's not add you to the stinky list."

"I ain't afraid of no rich boys, Mac." He hollered and watched the girls get up and leave, and pulled out his phone once they were out of ear shot. "Eh man. You know that dude I was tellin you , the one that took that girl in couple years back. he's beaten on her." He licked his lips and bit the lower one as he held in his contempt. "He beat this girl real bad, man. Yeah she's my friend, not just some white girl. He needs to be taught a lesson. Got anything yet?"

* * *

Logan wanted to get to class, first period that he shared with Veronica. Once Weevel left still talking on his phone, he turned off video and stood along with Dick.

Logan looked to his friend, who didn't say a word.

"Why'd you video that?" Dick finally asked. "You got a ton of shit to blackmail him on now."

Logan asked, "Did you see the scars?"

"I'm not blind dude," he said in jest, but Logan slapped his chest as he moved towards the door. "She's a bitch," he said trying to justify himself.

"Wow, that's low even for you."

"Hey man, she's got a bad deal, but it's her deal." He washed his hands of any guilt. "Anything Mar's equates to bad. If that's the only formula I remember from school, it's that." Dick shrugged and open the door leaving Logan to contemplate a moment.

Wow is right, he thought shocked. That's what Veronica meant the first day of school.

He looked down at his phone knowing that this would come in handy, just not when. Disappointed with Dick's reaction, Logan was unsure what action to take. Man, what if that was him, would Dick be the same? He could go over there and kick dick-face in the mouth, but that wouldn't fix things. And it wasn't his place. He scratched the back of his neck and paced. Why did he even care? He thought, as the cloud lifted from his thoughts. She was a total bitch before, and she'd been taken down a notch. He knew first hand just what Veronica was up against though.

he'd called her slut for other things, but now he felt bad for doing it when she never slept to avoid... _that_.

Weevil was right. Girls didn't come back from this type of thing. If her bruises and marks were any indication, this had escalated pretty fast.

His phone dinged, a text from Duncan displaying on his screen, _Hey you seen my sister?_

 _No,_ Logan typed back. _Why?_ Like he knew where Lily hung out anymore. This reminded him of Weevil, and he devised a plan. Payback is always a bitch.

 _She didn't come home last night,_ was Duncan's message. _It's the second night. She never stayed out past the first when she and mom fought._

With a sense of unease, Logan took one last look around and pocketed his phone. Maybe Veronica knew where her friend was? Now, how was he going to get her to talk to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised** chapters 1 and 2. Reordered them also and removed the premise as we move along.

 **Author Note** : thanks for the positive feedback so far! The 'rocker' part will come into play slowly. I am going to start planting the seeds for part two, in part one. Weevil and Mac kind of spoke to me a lot in part one. I've written the basics for ch. 7, and will wait between to add stuff with a fresh eye. Just wanted to let you know that they are pretty done and will be on the way. I will also update my moonlight fic Josephs human within the next month too. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Destiny Rocks**

 **Ch. 3**

* * *

 _Talking._

 _Someone always had to be talking or flapping their mouths like a…_ BAM… _Oh that asshat is slamming shit on my desk because he thinks I'm asleep again. I wish. News flash, just your average social outcast whose not worthy of your time or notice here. I guess this is the shit I get even two years after my father died. They blame me for his snapping, but I know dad and he was never man is a bad person, just too influential. LAst night, when I came home, he'd let me be. Then one of his doctor friends came over. The ones you can pay for house calls and hush hush. How the fuck am I able to reach my back and do this to myself? Serious?  
_

 _I try to sit up and not wince as the sheer mother of all pains snakes down my back. Cautiously, I rub my temples feeling like everything is super loud today. He's calling my name now, and I am sure it's lined with the complete contempt he and the others feel for me. Yeah, I heard it all. It was like elevator music; not good enough to really notice, but just enough to be annoying when you realized the song they remade it and it sounded like crap. Then you spend the rest of your day reminded of the shitty version and not the good one. Yeah, same ol same ol._

 _Mom was a lush and slut for being involved with Mr. Goody two shoes Kane. Father too 'right on' when it came to his job. It always put the rich and sleazy on edge. I know that's what this is all about. Someday I want to stand up and yell at these bastards. Billy Joel was right, the good die young. That's because no one gives a shit about the less than perfect. Dad, hear me now, I will leave this world with a vengeance and a trail of war behind me.  
_

 _I jerk upright when a book slams down on my desk again. Apparently, I must look stupid and not have felt and heard it the first time, right?  
_

* * *

"Mars," said a voice lined with a sneer.

Veronica stiffly looked up from her desk, knuckles white as she trained her face on being passive. It had been two days, and Mac was right. She had been infected. Mentally, she began to count to ten in her head as a bead of sweat began to form at her temple. Around her, the class quietly laughed and snickered as she looked around unshaken. Her eyes landed on her math teacher, the name not coming to her. Wow, she thought and frown at herself. Maybe I am in shock. What was his name? Asshole, asshat, ass…no matter, he continued with his relentless. It was that kind of far away hearing you had before passing out. Shit, shit, she thought.

"Hello," he waved a pencil near his head causing Veronica's eyes to narrow. It whirled around indicating that she was a little koo-koo. In her mind, she saw herself stabbing a cartoon version of the teacher with said pencil. Karma, Mars, she warned herself. But hey, it was all cartoons so no one _actually_ got hurt. Next, she swallowed harder than she would have liked, and the teacher mistook it for fear. His eyes lit up, and the nasty side of Veronica came out to play. No, he would not have the joy of such a thought, she decided. One bastard was good enough for that. Pure hatred radiated off her in waves, and the teacher didn't even notice. Everyone else did, and the snickers stopped immediately.

Oh yes, the _bitch_ was back.

" _Gee_ ," she retorted with her own sense of distaste. "Is that all? I mean, really, that's it? You seriously have nothing better to hit me with? Even these scumbags repeat last year's lousy attempts at insults, but they sure as hell do better than you. Aren't you supposed to be like a wiz at math? Can't put two and two together for an insult? You took how many years of college and have," she counted the wall where he displayed all his degrees, "four degrees and can't figure that out? I thought we were on a first name mutual hate basis." She stood and neared him some and whispered, also looking around conspiratorially, "must be so big of you to pick on the town slob." She looked him up and down, "so easy. Really, I thought you had better insults than this." She sat back down and waited his rebuttal. out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan staring at her. Odd.

The teachers face reddened and the class also laughed. The entire class went silent, then, as for the first time in almost two years, Veronica's old self rose to the surface in full bloom. She smirked and rolled her eyes, but they stayed plastered on the teacher. His phone vibrated, and she gestured at it, "must be the one from _second period_." she looked around and smirked. "God there is more than one and the VD that is going to go around this school..."she blew out her mouth as if worried. "She can't wait- _better call her back_. Hmm, I do say," Veronica sat up straighter, "those intervals remind me of certain track races. You know where you bet on things. Obviously, you're losing." She sat back and tapped her pencil on the edge of her desk and patiently awaited his rebuttal a second time.

His only response was, "You got a mouth on you, Mars. You should keep quiet. Your daddy didn't like to keep his nose where it belong and look where that got him."

The class howled at that. "I've been told many things about my open mouth." She nodded in agreement and looked directly at Logan. "Oh the daddy card..." she paused, "that is so two years ago." Even for her, it was a cold statement, but she was desperate to get out of here. Time to get nasty, she thought and took a long breath.

The class barked like they wanted a fight. "Like that stutter you try to hide along with the low life shithead you are?"

"Veronica, I will not have those words-" He pointed at her and neared the front of the room to call the office, most likely.

"But you liked them so much…you do like the ladies of the street, don't you? And to borrow against money you don't have." She watched as he stopped cold. Yes, she thought nailing him with that statement. The truth of it was only aided by another buzz of his phone.

"Buzz buzz, you lose again." He turned on her, "what does it feel like, Sir." she sat forward looking him up and down as the students did to her. "To be nothing?"

"Vero…nica…"

She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed, "everyone hates you. All the student think you are a stupid ass prick. That's why you have the degrees on the wall, and Walmart branded pants. You can't afford to be better, so you try to roll high and bet high, only you suck at that too. Tell me: is the girl from second period good and blowing you? I bet she thinks you will take her away from all this, doesn't she? That she is the only one you've had? What do you think I am, stupid? You _disgust_ me."

"V-Ver-ron-ica," he tried to yell. Problem was, his stutter made it difficult. The class fell silent as the truth was known. Score, she made a hell yeah face as the silence went on.

Above all else, Veronica hated using someone's weakness against them, but he was like The Man. he liked to use people. But this asshole needed to be reminded who he really was, and not who he pretended to be. If you are not humble, all bets are off, she thought.

"Don't roll the dice against me if you can't play the game. I see _through_ you. Everything you do, everything you say, and even the way you lay your shit out. Even how you insult me," Her finger pointed at each thing she said, "I bet I know what ticks you better than you, do. Now," she stated with a drop in her tone, "get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone, or shall we continue?" She lifted a brow at his silence, "I can go all day dear Teacher. _Tick tock_. What will it be?"

She heard the voices behind her. She knew her life was about to change for the way she'd just taken him down a notch. Who cares, she thought. My life is over.

She expected him to be angry, but he was more put out then she predicted. Odd, she thought and stored that away for another time. Her teacher turned, tail between his legs, and walked back to the front of the class. Many students whispered, many stared, but Veronica knew better than to entertain them. He didn't call the office, and he didn't bother her or the rest of them for the hour.

Everyone was carefully quiet. Too quiet. No one expected this of her, but then they didn't know her anymore. They didn't see, they didn't help. She shrugged inwardly, rolled her temples, and looked outside at the sunny day she was missing. It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed a moment, any moment. It hurt that the freedom came from putting someone in their place, rather than the moments she used to have with people she called friends.

* * *

By third period, Mac was worried. News of Veronica's outburst traveled through the halls like a viper on prey. She couldn't help but be proud, however, she knew her friend must be in severe pain to warrant that type of explicit rampage. The bell rang, and she darted to the door careful to avoid Logan, who'd kept eying her all morning. What the living fuck, she thought. Of all the people to be watching her, it was him. He was probably planning something awful, as was per Logan and his gang of friends.

he was alone, but there was no time for him.

She missed his reaching arm and ducked, blending in with the crowd as the halls clamored with teenage bodies and drama. From behind her, she heard Dick yell 'dude' and knew Logan would be kept busy long enough for her to finish her escape. As she rounded the corner, she managed a look.

Dick was pushing him. Apparently, when he'd reached for Mac, he'd touched Madison's tits. Oh, this would be so great to watch, she thought ecstatically. As if sensing eyes on him, Logan looked up right at her confirming as much. Of course he'd never admit to reaching for Mac. She bobbed her head with a laugh and turned the corner taking the stairs two at a time. Irony at its best, Mac thought with a wildness. As she neared the cafeteria, her eyes scanned the crowd looking for her blond headed friend.

* * *

Great, more heat, Veronica thought as she slouched against the concrete wall. Wearing all black on a Neptune summer day was not the _best_ idea. Actually, she went over the day in her head and felt peace. With her eyes to the sky, she closed them, and soaked in the rays. Her vision had gone all dizzy like by the end of last hour, and she was beyond dehydrated. Her thoughts turned sour when she realized she was still bleeding, but that it also included being unable to move. No matter what course of action she took, it would end badly.

So this was it, she thought with a sadness.

I'm not going to make it, she thought distantly. If I go home, I risk further beatings, if I don't, he'll use me and still track me down, I'll still get beaten or worse. He managed to convince people that I did this to myself-that I was some freak. Men like him didn't have dirty secrets. Try as she might, there were tears that lined her eyes. She refused to let that fucker make her cry anymore.

For the last half hour, she toyed with the necklace at her throat. Inside it was a hidden key. But it also looked like a cheap toy. This key held all the information on the missing kids and a drug ring that her foster father was in on. Perhaps snuff films too. The comment about her father earlier in the day made her strong. Mad knew what to do, so she took it off and placed it in her bag. Then she shoved the bag into the bushes where no one would see it. Mac sould put two and two together. This much she was sure of.

No one was going to get away with everything she lost. About a dozen people would go down, hundreds of cases would be solved-families would have rest. She knew going in that this was a one way ticket. Nothing had taken place that she hadn't set in motion. Of course, Veronica remembered all of this, and how she never told Mac or Weevil. It was for their own good. In the days after she'd put her parents to rest, she could think of nothing else. I've lost everything, she thought bitterly. Even my life.

Everything but vengeance. Veronica steeled herself against emotions. Just one minute, she thought, and closed her eyes. Lunch was about 35 to forty minutes. That was a nap, if nothing else. She leaned back in the shade a small distinct smile on her face. It was nice to lie to herself for once and want it to be true.

On the plus side of the last two years, she had a stash of growing money the fucker had no idea she had. That was left for the kids that did make it out of this once Veronica set it in motion. Weevil was right, time was limited. This was Neptune, and with her old Id's hidden away, she'd met quite a few people. And those people made her lots of money. Veronica was good at many thing, and she put those thing to quick use as she carried out the biggest scheme she'd ever concocted. There was a new hum on her lips, but it would die with her. She smiled and began to hum the tune anyway, even if just for a moment, to give it life before it was lost in chaos.

Dad would be proud of what you are doing, just not how you did it, she reminded herself as the darkness descended over her.

* * *

Weevel felt his phone vibrate for the fourth time in ten minutes, "WHAT?" He yelled into the phone, his thoughts scrambled as he pushed the girl on top of him off. When she tried to get on top of him again, he pushed the brunette away so he could listen to the other girl on the line yell in his ear. Mac only called for one reason. Hell, she only put up with him because of Veronica.

"Mac," he shifted and righted himself. His boner had been rock solid, but Mac had a way of making big things shrink away. Weevil wasn't sure what it was, deciding perhaps that tone in her voice could kill any man's mood. He shook himself out of his lust filled haze and tuned in. The brunette pouted and resigned herself to redressing. He pushed his lover aside again to put on his boots and cleared his voice, "Yo, slow down." His head cocked like an angry puppy, "What?" He could feel the heat rise in his face and new he was red as a devil.

A whiny voice returned, "They found her by the cafeteria. There was blood on the wall. I tried to find her; she went ape shit on some teacher in math class."

"That bastard deserved it," Weevil muttered knowing just who Mac was talking about. The guy was off the rails and owed the FitzPatrick's tons of money. That fuck hole was shitty to everyone he considered beneath him, including bikers and the not so rich or fortunate. Story was his rich mamma deserted him when she found all the porn. Ha. Everyone knew you didn't mess with that gang, though. He finished tying his shoe and stood noting that his lay was already gone. Shaking his head, he thought for a moment.

Those guys made his bikers look like the Smurfs in comparison. Word on the street was that they were hounding that same teacher for money. Dicks gotta pay up, he thought to himself. Maybe a little drop off would sooth over the tensions. Weevil considered picking up the teacher just to watch him suffer, but he wasn't about to go near the other gang's territory.

Mac yelled bringing him out of his thoughts, "There is going to be an investigation! You know what that man is capable of! Everyone at school knows she was taken in."

Slapping a hand over his face, Weevil already knew where this would go. The foster fuck would make up some stupid story, Veronica would go missing, and everything would be wiped clean. He knew Veronica too well to think she wasn't up to something.

That bitch, he thought with true pride, was meaner than any pit bull he'd seen. Fucking smarter than anyone either. She wasn't like the snobbish way of her old rich friends, but she had heart and new how to hit hard. He only hoped she had video, and he was ready to put it on YouTube and anywhere else he could.

Mac may think she was weak, but that was the image Veronica set out to give. If no one cared, no one would bother her as she did what Veronica always did. She dug in deep. The bad thing, as Weevil knew all too well, was that she was in over her head. She hadn't lived this life growing up and wouldn't know when to pull back. But she wasn't just a white girl with an airhead and nice ass. She was looked down on, and he knew all too well what that would mean once word got out. No girl would wear scars like that for the rest of her life if she just wanted to go down.

"Slow down," he said nerves worked up. Quickly, Weevil paced as Mac filled him in. Apparently, Veronica passed out during lunch, and some kids found her. She was already at the hospital. Shit, he thought and ran a hand over his head. He had to get her out of there before her foster father found her.

"She left a bag in the bushes and I'm going through it now."

* * *

Logan toyed with the cap of a beer in his hands as his best friend Duncan paced back and forth, "man would you stop that." His tone eased, "pacing isn't going to find her."

"I have to do something," Duncan, about the same age as him, flashed his blue eyes at Logan with despair. Lily had now been moved to 'missing' status. Her face was plastered all over the T.V. and hordes of photographers were outside his home waiting for some big break. That wasn't the only thing. Veronica had been taken to the hospital covered in blood. He eyed Logan, "you keep tossing the cap."

"Yeah," Logan muttered and threw it against the wall. "There. Stop pacing now."

Duncan looked down at his shaking hands. He'd been wrong about Veronica and felt the guilt of caving to his social circle. Logan showed him the video, and his guilt was riper than ever. And his Mom. He knew better than to trust her words, as she always waited in the wings to insert her brand of hell onto anyone she could. Even going so far as to push Lily and Veronica apart as friends was partly his and his mother's fault. His mother figured that they could be related for all the times dad had cheated with Mrs. Mars.

Lily loved her father, and hated their mother. When he planted evidence of their dad and Veronica's mother together, it had crushed her. He'd also been angry at the time fighting how he felt despite the taboo of possibly being in love with a sister. It seemed the easiest way to get her away and make the feelings stop.

Everyone thought the Sheriff was going after all the rick folk for no reason-sticking his nose where there was nothing. Lily took it out on Veronica and led the way to banishing her from their group. She even blamed Veronica for telling her about Logan and didn't believe that he'd kissed the other girl. After that, Lily had changed. Duncan thought to himself, maybe she felt the guilt after the accident that caused her friend to end up this way.

Veronica was alone. No one wanted to help the Mars girl thinking that the fruit didn't fall far from the tree. Veronica was known to be a little of a pain in the ass. Within a span of two weeks she'd lost me, Lily, and her life and family. He couldn't stomach the idea and braced against the wall as his lunch fought to come up. This is hell, Duncan thought to himself.

Logan muttered, "Dude, you gonna puke? The bathrooms over there."

He gave Logan another look, and he in turn looked away. Logan had shown him the video he took of her earlier that morning, but it kept replaying like a lopp in his head. He'd never seen her eyes as lifeless as he did then. He blew out a breath, "This is my fault."

Before Duncan could explain further, the news reporter came on the TV with a special "breaking News' warning. "Sorry to interrupt your local television broadcast. The body of a young blond female has been spotted in what looks to be a lake off the…"

Logan had been watching Duncan's body, and ran to catch him as he passed out. He continued to eye the TV as a helicopter showed police digging, tagging, and running caution tap at crime scene. They zoomed in to what looked like half of an exposed body.

He saw the wrist of the girl who was face down in the water. Her body swayed with the current, evidence showing she'd been there a few days. She wore one waterlogged sock, torn jean shorts and no top. That mark, it was a Chinese symbol. The same one Lily had gotten almost four months ago after they'd broken up for good. She was his drug, and he couldn't help going back for more of her. Even if she never trusted him after what Veronica said, she blamed her. He pushed Duncan onto the couch and watched the TV as if mesmerized in dread.

Then reality caught up with time, and his entire body went cold. The Chinese symbol matched the one Lily had gotten on her wrist.

He barely made it to the bathroom before he lost the contents of his stomach, the realization that Lily had been murdered, coming to a head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Inspired by- its never too late by Three days grace. Love them. We have a long monologue so you can both see and feel where Veronica is. This is the core of part one where she is completely broken. She will rise, so hang tight!

* * *

Destiny Rocks: Chapter 4

 _There is a beeping sound that I can hear, and tune into it now and then. I can't quite figure out how to open my eyes, or if I am even alive anymore. I know I want to, but why I want to, I forgot. The last two years, I've pretended to be this thing-this person-and now I am her. I feel like a husk, I feel nothing, my world is nothing. In my mind, I remember this place. The first couple of days after my parents died, I hid under a bed. I even missed the dog who was now gone. I told myself that this wasn't real. Then I tried to erase myself from life all together. No one wanted me._

 _Not my friends who promised me their ear. They turned and laughed at me._

 _Not the guy who said he'd loved me. He rejected me and looked at me like I was trash._

 _Not the girl who promised she was like a sister to me. She broke the rest of me, even down to my soul._

 _I didn't know I could let them do that to me so easily. Because that's what this was-me allowing it. So I changed and let no one in. I made them nothing inside my head. My heart was already dead as coals. The lies were my fuel, and they poured over the coals, and I have burned from the inside out since. I hardly felt anything but the need for answers. Then the need for vengeance. Rage. There was a time I had no outlet, and then I found the words. Then came the tunes._

 _All the despair that I've held the last two years seems like a null or a voided space. Seems strange to think that, but this is the most peaceful time I've had since my parents left this world. I wanted to leave here, but they won't let me. I can feel straps on my arms. It's another lie that The Man had told them. I did this, he will say. That man, that awful man, has had his hands almost everywhere in my life. My body is lined with his scars, most of which, no one but me knows where. But not now-they just think I'm a freak. I'm broken, I am torn._

 _I feel the music inside me desiring to be free. I may never have the words to express this type of depravity.I can't use words right now, so I hum in my head.  
_

 _I'd held it in when I was younger, and absorbed everything my dad taught me about his work. He was a good man who did good things. I loved that about him, and maybe that's how we bonded. This is why I started this…this thing I've done. Those kids need to be freed. See, The Man has friends, and they hurt people. They watch it, tape it, and sell it. They hurt people. People like my dad. People like me. If I do no more with my life, I want to finish what my father started. I am his legacy. I will find my salvation when I free them. I can't save mom or dad. I can't save the hundreds of stray kids they already killed. I couldn't even save the damned dog. How powerless am I in the world? I can't even fix the really lost ones. Even if there is only one left, I find the strength to crawl out of this darkness and expose them. A life for a life. I am going to kill the man if I ever get free.  
_

 _But I think he will win. I am already tied down. After a few days, I realize that the man has them inject me with drugs so I cannot speak. God forbid they learn the truth. He could kill me, but I know he won't. He loves this sick game. I feel his hands on me, and I want to die all over again. Why do they let him keep me? Why did I put myself in his path? Obviously he cannot handle me this way, yet, money buys everything. it's costed me my soul. Was I aiming to end my life? I don't want him to win. Maybe when I started this I wanted it to end. I'm addicted to the rage.  
_

 _Then there is another side of me that wants to write the words as I so often do, but they will just laugh at me, and they will tell me to be sunshine and rainbows again. Why would I try? They are so horrid to me when I tried to say the words in class. The last time I read aloud in creative writing, Logan threw his drink all over me and said I smelled better already. He said I should stick to the hell I came from rather than try to sell them these 'depressing words'. So I stopped sharing them. I stopped sharing me. The words were simple:  
_

When I last held you,

I cannot let go,

What would you have me do,

You're all I know,

I come back from the edge,

Into your arms for one last taste...

 _That girl died the day everyone set me aflame and rejected me, and the day my parents were taken sealed my fate. Now, I am something new, worse, and ugly. Maybe I am the evil one they say I am?  
_

 _I used to think I was a phoenix of sorts. This thing I am… reborn from the ashes of that day. I used to be that good girl. Now, I don't know who I am and that I know I can never be her again. Where do I go from here? You ever want something so bad, or lose something special that cannot be replaced? Yeah, that feeling. It's too deep, too raw, for people my age to get when I said the words. If they don't get me, how can anyone else?_

It's too late,

I'll be gone tomorrow,

Tomorrow will be another day,

But yet there will only be more sorrow,

Take the knife from my back and throw it away...

 _So I write the words in my head with nothing but brokenness. I hum the tune, and I give it away. They haven't lived this life like so many of us have. Two years ago, I wouldn't know the first thing about darkness, and now, I am lost in its cloud. Yeah, the one that rains over my head daily. So I sold my words to the highest bidder. After a while and devised a plan to use the money for my grand scheme. I got them out of me as I pretended to be someone else, and for a time, I was myself in those moments. Do I even have a voice anymore?_

 _Where is my book? It was the last thing I owned._

 _I think days have passed. The Man has taken the last thing I had to give. I feel it. It hurts...I can't face reality anymore. I may never forget it. He wouldn't do it in a way that they could tell. He's too sly for that, but I can feel it. I know my time is ending soon. There is nothing left for him to take now. Truth be told, I feel like there is nothing left of me anyway. I'm in prison as he takes what he wants. If I were examined, no one would be wiser. He's a crafty fucker, I'll give him that._

 _They say it's never too late, but sometimes I wonder. Sometimes, I wish I was in that car and had died right along with them. They say its survivor's guilt, or something like that. I wasn't in the car though. It's hard to lose everything all at once. I suppose it's better than a little at a time. The Man takes a piece of me a little at a time now and I am helpless to fight. God help me, I think it's gonna be too late._

 _They also say I should have moved on by now. Part of me is dimming, and maybe I will give in and let go. I should somehow get over it, but I am a void now. These feelings I had should magically dissipate, or that I could feel them and still be strong. I feel nothing now and move toward the darkness. I want it to swallow me hole and I want to forget I even existed. Do I even make sense?  
_

 _Now there are others..._

 _Take me away..._

* * *

"FIGHT!" Weevil said to the drugged body that used to be Veronica. Her pulse was weak, and he wasn't sure if she would survive. It didn't look like she had any fight, and only one thing would make her that way. "You filthily fucker."

Blood pooled under her body dousing his cloths. They'd been on to the "man", as Veronica called him, for about three months when they finally got an in.

Mac was hysterical, "She's dying!"

"I know that!" Weevil shouted back at her, "Take the gun and go. And the phone. Give a tip to the cops. Its on the cloud, and I texted a buddy to put it out in case we don't make it. Got that sister? Now give me the other gun. I'm going to shoot his dick off and let him bleed out."

"They will lock you up!" her voice was whiny, and Weevil was getting impatient with her. "I know, but there was no other way to get her out Mac. Go now, I hear sirens. You need to be there for her when this is over. I'm gonna make that bastard _pay._ "

It dawned on Mac, that he really did think of Veronica like family.

She eyed the gun, but handed it over. Weevil nodded to her, and Mac ran for it. They had a good idea of the layout, but it could be tricky. He wiped any evidence of Mac's prints from the gun. He knew this dick would try and say he came here and did this to Veronica, but he had a plan for that too. The cloud was a great way to ensure the video wasn't lost. He had his second already downloading it and from there, shit would hit the fan.

Weevil prayed that Mac wouldn't lose her shit. They'd hidden in here, saw Veronica, and then saw as at least five people came in with her foster father. Rumors began when Lily's body was found. This guy was in big. He took money and let them do things, things he couldn't unsee, to Veronica. It was evident that she was drugged, but that she felt what they were doing. Her screams would forever haunt his dreams. She was gone, like no light in her eyes, Weevil noted.

He had to pay. Lily was many things, but he loved her too. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his head about what he was about to do.

He'd used his phone to capture the evidence, and needed Mac to get it out. Someone had to know what Veronica had been put through. The men had left, and Veronica had moaned in pain about it being too late or something like that. She just kept repeating the same shit over and over, making him crazier and crazier.

"It's never too late," he told her wondering if she could hear him. If the cops didn't get here fast, she would bleed out.

The alarm sounded, and he knew Mac been spotted. He shot two rounds up at the ceiling, and heard yelling. "Run like the wind, Mac. Run," he whispered. He laid Veronica down and went to the balcony to overlook the grounds. Good, he could barely make her out. They'd scented the grounds before making their way in case there were dogs. He could see the plan worked like a charm.

The door busted open and Weevil raised the gun. Just who he thought it would be.

"Hello- a little birdy told me you like to play with little girls," he said and fired. There was a scream, a howl, and a trail of blood. "See, I'm not feeling all that. That girl, she was my friend. You killed her like chop meat. This one," he indicated Veronica, "was also my friend." Then Weevil shook his head no.

He eyed the man, and shot again.

He wasn't fool enough to let him live, but god did he want to make him suffer. The guys in the jam would love to play with his ass, but he had too much reach to risk it. The "man" sweat like some rapid dog, crawled and begged for his life. Another shot. That's it, he thought, slow and steady. "I'm gonna have some real fun with you, ya little pussy."

* * *

Mac heard the shot just as she cleared the last hole in the fence. Her eyes stuck and tears leaked from her eyes, but she ran on. If she didn't make it, all of this was for nothing. Neptune could hide its secrets real well. She hopped on Weevil's bike, started it up, and managed to zip through the brush they'd cleared about a week ago. They'd been planning this since Veronica left the hospital and had no visitors. People thought she was some kind of sick freak now, thanks to everything her foster father had planted. She dialed Thumper, and he answered.

She could barely activate her Bluetooth to make a call.

"Gunshots," she immediately said. She'd never met Weevil's second, and didn't know what else to say. She knew another guy had been killed somewhere in there, but she guessed the name right.

A voice from the other side sounded pissed, "uploaded and downloaded. We're going to hack the TV station in ten minutes. Get here fast. Once this goes live…."

"I know," Mac sounded. "I got his phone."

"Turn it off, they will trace it."

"Can't they do that while it's off also?" She asked unsure. "His bike is loud. Thumper," she hesitated, "he didn't leave. I know I've heard seven shots all together."

"Pull over now, shut it off. Its actual proof, we need the phone, this is just an upload. They will track it to us. Can you hide it some place?"

Mac thought for a minute. There was a gym that she had a membership to that Veronica used to shower, and where they kept her black cloths when needed. She needed backups more often recently. "YES!" Mack yelled excitedly. She pulled into a seven eleven, pulled the phone out, and would turn it off and take the battery out for measure when the call ended.

"Good, put it there, and get here fast."

Mac felt her entire body tremble. Maybe we will get these sick fuckers. Her mind was having a hard time with what she saw tonight. It would forever be etched in her head. She put the phone back into the jacket, turned hers off also, and moved the bike around and headed for the gym.

It seemed to be taking forever.

Once at the gym, she tried to put on a mask of a smile and headed for the gym lockers and wash rooms. Veronica had a fake i.d., and an unlisted rented locker on the opposite wall from Mac's. No one would guess she had one here, but just in case, Mac went to it making sure no one else was in the room.

In her pants, were the spare keys she had hidden in her air vent. She'd found them the day Veronica went to the hospital. The key slid in like butter, and the door opened.

A pile of clothes fell out, a book, two cd's in a case, and a notebook. She grabbed it and shoved it into a bag that Weevil had on his bike. The door to the locker room opened and Mac frowned at the silence. Women were not usually that quiet. Dammit! That bike had been a bad idea, but it was slim and could go places a car couldn't.

She ducked down, slung the bag over her shoulder, and crawled the length of the lockers. There was an alarmed back door, and she hated to use it. In the mirror overhead, she saw two goons with guns. She had all of five seconds to close and lock the locker, and duck back down before they saw her in the mirror.

FUCK her mind rang out. They must be looking for his bike, she thought frantically. So they know someone else was there. She looked down at her attire. It was a black shirt, and black pants. She saw the goons face away and darted around the small half corner where the door was. At this time of night, it was going to be obvious if she were the only one out there.

There was no other choice, she thought as they came closer. The Gym had twenty four hour surveillance, so they already saw her face, and anything she hid would be found. Think, she told herself. Think!

Out of time, Mac made a dash for the door and the alarm sounded. She cursed her fate and ran as fast as she could into the dark. The bag had those strips on it so you could see in the dark, so she hugged it to her chest. Behind her, she heard yelling and running footsteps.

Damn, she thought. No car, no phone. Her eyes darted around. Where else could she go? Water! Dogs can't track water. She was sure they would try and track her in the dark, and would know her and any affiliations she had by morning. The run would take her two miles out, but it was her last hope to get someplace safe. After all, if Weevil took the fall, she would be the only witness left. Or the accessory to murder.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last one seemed to fly by. I was kind of eh about it, but trying to build the heat. Today is update day!

* * *

Destiny Rocks

Ch. 5

' _The search continues for the accomplice in what police are calling a horrific murder of local and well-loved chairman….'_

Logan looked away from the TV as the counter girl handed him his coffee. "Anything else, Sir?"

He gave her a fake smile, "no, thanks."

He grabbed the second cup he'd gotten for Duncan after pocketing his change, and made his way over to their table. The guy was strung out beyond belief Logan noted with a shrug. That was to be expected, after the week he'd had. Still, he sighed as he thought through the mess before him. His friend had been out of it since the riot of bad news kept hitting their town. But this had been an on-going occurrence, and he wasn't sure what to make of the last years' events. Logan had learned that Lily, once long time love of his, was mutilated beyond repair for the funeral viewing. Upon request, he was given some of videos of her for a memorial the school wanted to do for her. Deep down, Logan doubted they would capture the carefree version of her that he and everyone else really knew. Her mother could be so stuffy.

"Can you believe this shit," he said waving his hand at the other TV as he pulled the chair up to the table.

'... _Local_ _Cindy, "Mac" Mackenzie_ _is thought to be armed and dangerous. Any tips on her whereabouts are…'_

Logan noted Duncan's eyes were glassy again, like he was high out of his damned mind, and unaware of things around him. His eyes may have glided up to the TV, but he doubted that anything registered. His parents seemed to have drugged him up since finding Lily's body. As if they were afraid Duncan would lose himself, they left him that way. Granted, I don't have any idea what it must be like, Logan pondered, but that seemed really lousy of them. Better than my own parents, he finished thinking. He stuck to drinking his own drink and listening on.

Mr. Kane had gone up to their second house to get away from all the talk shows and cameras, and Mrs. Kane made the last arrangements since Lily was laid to rest. He never quite understood how those two fit together. Better than your parents, he surmised. He himself had drunk himself into a stupor more than one night at a time. Who am I to judge, he thought almost aloud. There was no face to face goodbye for me, Logan said and pushed down his emotions.

Of course everyone blamed Veronica.

There was no news yet on Veronica herself. They'd found _her_ unresponsive at the scene, but managed to stabilize her. She was in the psych ward as of right now, not talking or eating. There was evidence of rape, but nothing to tie Weevil to that aspect of the case. They were trying to nail down a charge, but one with the maximum sentence. It mattered not how the chairman was the bad guy, just the minority who'd offed him. However, the dude he killed had towels of Veronica's blood in his wash, several condoms, and drugs he wasn't supposed to have. The kind that paralyze parts of the body but leave you aware.

He also had trophy's of the others-teens missing over the years. Pictures on the wall of other crime scene locations, frozen fingers, jewellery-the entire works. Logan gave Weevil props for protecting his own, regardless of how her status differed from his own. Weevil talked saying that the dude killed Lily also. That's where Logan was sold. Despite everything, he'd always loved Lily. The way he murdered the guy had people asking for death sentences, but Logan managed to use some of his trust fund to get the guy a lawyer. Hats off to him, Logan thought with bitterness. Fuck his parents if they tried to stop him. He was eighteen now. Granted, he hid what he'd done, but none the less, justice had to be served. Or is it your own guilt, he asked himself as he had many times before.

No one should have to endure what they had. It still amazed him how much the rich didn't care about who was wronged, just how the Chairman-or The Man- had been murdered. He knew they were trying to question Veronica, but there was nothing so far-or nothing released.

A padded room seemed a bit much; Logan assumed that Veronica wasn't going to be in the right state of mind for a while. Mac was a computer nerd and geek-not a killer. She must have been looking for Veronica, but no one could trace her either. There was rumor that Veronica was in on the killing. As evidence was made clear, that seemed implausible. She was nearly dead on scene. Still, people had picked their sides and it was going to be bitter to the end.

That's why he'd released part of his video to the public.

Then came the easy to blame aspects of the crime. Without a living will, everything was left to her as his sole heir. However, she wasn't talking which didn't help her case. People figured the three were in on some huge scam.

Logan sighed, blew out a breath, and sat back. Veronica was many things, but she'd never hurt Lily. It was only a matter of time before that link was made that the girls were at odds. Then again, looking back to Duncan, Logan was sure his parents paid to keep that angle out of the news.

"Mac wouldn't kill a fly," Logan said in passing. "Good luck catching her, though."

"I know," Duncan said. "Dad was considering her for an internship this summer. Apparently, she's _that_ good."

"So," Logan changed the subject surprised Duncan was in the now, "how are things between you and Meg?"

Logan wondered how his friend was really holding up with his more recently girlfriend. The two got together this summer and seemed to hit it off real well. Truth be told, Meg sort of reminded him of the way Veronica had once been before she's gotten so bitter. Meg had also been one of the nicer people to her, while the rest of them had been shit.

"She's got problems with her parents, but I don't know."

"Don't know?"

Duncan jumped up, his chair falling back. Logan looked up from the ridge of his coffee, brows up and interest piqued. It seemed Duncan always wore a plaid shirt, and khaki pants these days. "She wasn't in with that -"

Logan jumped up and knew what set Duncan off. the News, of course. He clamped a hand over Duncan's mouth. A slur was not something that would go over well in public. The bikers had taken an interest in them lately. "Dude, not now," Logan warned.

"Whose side are you on," Duncan countered. He flung Logan off him like a piece of shit. Meg chose that second to walk in, but stopped short with her perfect blood hair in place, and wide eyed expression.

Duncan yelled to the TV silencing everyone around them, "Veronica wouldn't do that!" He covered his face with both hands, "I knew it was my moms fault. I shouldn't have broken up with her man."

Logan's face paled as Meg's smile faded from her face. Logan stared wishing he had something to say, when Duncan turned and followed where his attention was.

"Shit, MEG!" He yelled at her.

Logan grabbed him again. "Let her go man," Logan warned.

Duncan pushed him off throwing Logan for a loop, "What? We all grew up here, doesn't it seem a little weird that Lily is dead, Mac is in cahoots with Weevil of all people, and Veronica is in the insane asylum?"

"Not here, Duncan ok. Wanna talk, lets go to the car."

"NO," he said like a petulant child. "It's his fault," he slurred. "it's your fault. You treated her like crap."

Logan sighed again, and knew Duncan was about to have a seizure. His movements became jerky, and while this entire scene was going on, of course people decided to take video. He went for Duncan a moment before the shaking began, tackling him carefully to the floor. After about thirty seconds, Duncan's body went limp. There was a little blood where he'd bitten his tongue. Shit, Logan groaned. His parents are gonna take him out of town, he thought pissed. Maybe it was better for him.

"Hey," said some guy Logan didn't recognize. "I can help you get him to the car if you need."

Logan scratched the back of his neck unsure what to say. The guy looked familiar, with brown hair to his jaw line and a five o'clock shadow. He looked familiar, he thought, but considered the help. "You aren't one of them freak photographers, are you?"

"Uh," he guy looked around, "no?" He looked down to his chest that was void of a camera, then back to Logan.

"Yeah man, that'd be cool." He shrugged and stretched real quickly to lift his friend up. The guy grabbed Duncan by his feet and followed Logan to his truck.

Once Duncan was placed, the guy looked his friend over with compassion, "I had a brother who had seizures all the time." He looked over Duncan's face a second time as knowing dawned on him, "oh, this is the kid whose sister died. My bad."

"Ah," Logan said as he readjusted his shirt and beach necklace. "so you've seen."

The guy looked at it for a moment, "It's all over the damned news. These guys are like sharks. You get that from down south? Surfing?" He indicated Logan's necklace.

Logan looked down, and remembered it was the one Lily had given him for his birthday last year. He'd never taken it off. "My girlfriend gave it to me. So I guess. The waves were great that year," he finished.

"Yeah, me and the guys go when we are on break sometimes." He nodded with agreement.

Logan noted his eyes reflecting on what must be considered good times. "Break?" Logan asked not sure what to make of the comment, however.

"Yeah, from work." The guy said matter of fact.

"Cool," Logan shot back. He thought it was strange that this guy and his friends got the same time off, but whatever. He must be a tourist.

"I'm Brent," he held a hand out to Logan with a strange look on his face.

Logan shook said hand, "Logan Echolls."

"Ah, I've seen your dads movies."

Eh, Logan thought already put off. This guy had questionable tastes as far as he was concerned. "Well, thanks man," Logan gave him a two finger, from the brow, salute.

"No problem." The guy waved and walked off.

Logan forgot his keys in the coffee shop and groaned. He buckled Duncan in, and ran casually back inside and grabbed his keys.

* * *

Mac slapped the mosquito from her leg for the hundredth time. This was a nice beach house, thankfully, small and empty. She'd been hiding out sleeping on the beach for days at a time trying to find a way to get the story out. She'd hacked into Logan Echolls cloud drive and got the file he'd had of her, Weevil and Veronica. When parts of it landed on the web, it made sense when she remembered he was chasing after her at school the day he and Dick got into it when he'd 'grabbed' Madison. Plus he forgot to remove his tags, the dumb ass. That one had surprised her. The porn he stored on there, now that was nothing new. Ewe, gross, she thought and shivered.

Fear wracked her brain, however, and the need to survive kicked in. These were powerful men, and she wondered why the bikers hadn't sent out the video yet. She'd tapped into Kane software and surveillance to keep tabs on Thumper, and found he was meeting up with Fitzpatrick's behind Weevil's back. She still had Weevil's phone, so she had the proof she needed. Everything she had was traceable though, so she decided to enter one of the houses that was empty hoping for an internet connection and computer. Being on the beach, it was only going to be a matter of time before someone spotted her.

Good this one had it, she thought and jumped onto the balcony. She looked around again and noticed there was a boat missing from there. Good, I only need a few minutes, she thought and looked outside. The day was pretty, sunshine set for all after noon. If it was like most rich people, they would be gone all day. After noticing there few no camera's, she fist pumped the air and went to work breaking in.

Breaking in was easy. She held up her gadget to the alarm, and it ran through a series of random numbers, then she heard a click. "Wow, people have no idea how easy it is to break into houses these days."

She dropped her backpack, stuffed it again, and puilled it over her shoulder. With one last look, she took a deep breath and centered herself. This bag was huge, minus the things that would help people see her. She'd ripped them off about three weeks ago.

"Bam," she whispered and opened the door. This place had no surveillance even inside, which made it her primary target. Once in, she scouted for food, used the bathroom, and located a computer she could use. After finishing a can of coke, she entered a guys room, set up his computer, and entered secret chat room.

She typed, _why haven't you put the video out?_ and hit send.

After what seemed like forever, a response came, _We did, but they won't air it. Said too graphic._

Mac made a face, _It's proof?!_ She typed. Dammit Thumper, she thought. he's totally going to betray her.

 _Weevil said you can hack. Can't you put it out there?_ Appeared on screen. She looked down at her watch. 25 seconds appeared and she ended the connection. Mac was careful knowing that they could be in on it. Better to not allow a trace.

As she sat there, she devised a way to loop her signal where they couldn't trace her, and maybe she would have to upload and disperse the video herself. The last thing she wanted was for Veronica to be exposed, but the more that people knew, the better chance they both had of survival. And maybe, just maybe, Weevil could get a lighter sentence.

Yeah right, she thought with bitterness. Nothing good ever happens to good people.

* * *

 _I can't talk. I know I try to talk, but words won't come out. If I do, they will_ kill _me to keep their secrets. So I sit here in this room. Day after day, week after week. I wish they would have just let me go. The tune comes over me, and I hum it. It's been lulling my mind, but now I can hear it like its playing aloud. There is nothing to write with here. Just me and some cotton clothes.I'd realized I was clean some days ago. It feels strange.  
_

 _I hear the melody, I hear the guitar, I hear the words of the person I know would do it justice. Realizing I am late delivering my music to those I'd promised it to, I felt bad. I need it out of me, but there is nothing…_

 _Every day is nothing…._

 _Nothing…_

* * *

(Three weeks later)

There was a car door slam, and Mac jumped awake with a start. Before she could pack her things, the door was unlocked sending her about frantically. Shit! She thought and jumped into the nearest closet. Just as the door slid shut, people passed by in the dark.

People who were arguing. My stuff! Mac remembered that her stuff was all laid out, the computer on, and everything she'd been working on was about to be seen.

"Well the boy need to learn something," Said a male voice. It's deeper, like a guy in his forties. Her heart raced, and she secretly wished they'd get out of the way of her things. I'm going to have to do something! she thought frantically.

"You don't have to whip him, not out here." The woman sounded drunk, and Mac's eyes widened as she made out Mrs. Echolls face. Oh for the love of hell, she thought with a pained expression. She remembered she had her phone in her pocket, but hadn't used it in weeks. A huge blast of music blared the area. She turned on the phone to drown out the little welcoming theme it did when first turned on. At least it was set to auto draft her mother's bank to be paid. Work, she willed it. Work. YES! The screen lit up, and she set it to silent. Next, Mac put it on video and began to record. No doubt, the police would be hacked in and actively tracing her. No matter, the video was set to roll out all over the place, and at random times. Even if she went missing, the word would go live.

Aaron turned to his wife, "he's out of control!" He walked out of the room, the music shut off, and then he returned red faced and angry.

Another slam indicated a third person entering the domain. Mac already knew it could be Logan, "can you guys, like I don't know, not argue right now?" He moved to pick up the sound remote when his father grabbed it from his hand. The two males bumped chest and stared at each other eye to eye. The lights were turned on, and mac let go from hiding her screen so they'd not notice it in the dark closet.

Aaron baited him, "Do it son. Then we'll see what it's like living without daddy's money."

Logan's mom turned and left the room, returning seconds later with a glass in her hand. Wow, Mac thought with pity. This must go on all the time.

Mac covered her mouth as Aaron Echolls, out of the blue, landed a punch over Logan face so quickly she wasn't sure she saw him move. Holy hell, she thought frantically. Her hands shook, but one remained over her mouth to keep her and her presence unknown. In the chaos, she'd almost screamed. He full on punched Logan in the face-over music?

"STOP!" His mother yelled to Aaron. Mac could tell her eyes darted around for some excuse to come up with. Too bad you're drunk, Mac thought aggravated. She stood between them, but Logan pulled his mom behind him. Oh, she thought, who knew he had a good bone in his body? "Ma, move."

Aaron watched Logan like a hawk does before it snatches its prey. Once his wife was moved aside, he struck again.

Logan took a moment, after he'd fallen to the floor, and gripped his nose. "Is that the best you got, Pops?"

His mother cried, "The police, the cameras….I can't take it anymore!" She threw her glass at them and went out back. The house shook with the force of her slam.

Logan and Aaron both stared at the door, and eventually, Logan held his hands up in defeat.

Mac could see the way Aaron stared down at Logan with a rage similar to the one she'd seen when Veronica was…

She shook her head and tears crested her eyes. But he backed off when Logan offered no further resistance. After a pause, he stood and walked to the room she was hoping to get to before he did. The door slammed causing her to jump.

Logan knew what it's like, she thought with some trepidation. A plan formulated in her head. She hit upload, and then encrypted the package. By now the cops would have traced her out here. Dammit.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, Logan was on alert. Everything in his room was on, like someone had just been here. He grabbed a T-shirt, looking at the items. He read the computer, but had no idea what the code was. There was a bag, a decryption thingy, and a Mac computer that was off sitting next to a duffle bag.

He frowned and checked the room for anything else missing. Nope, nothing.

I know _that_ computer, he thought. He turned to look at the door, decided to lock it and open the duffle. There was a journal inside with a symbol on it. Before he could read it, he heard his parents arguing outside and sighed.

This was Mac's stuff and she was probably not far. He dug through more of the bag when his door opened and, just as he expected, Mac stood there wide eyed. "it's not what you think," she whispered.

Logan turned on her, "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Oh wow! Getting so many responses that are feeding me! I wrote chapter 2-6 in one day and in one sitting. :D thanks so damned much for the feedback. I hope you love this darker tale I'm weaving. Perhaps it is _too_ dark, but it will be a great ride. **So what is to come?** Its a different type of situation from what I have written before. Yes, I know its _intense!_ There is a little thing that will drastically change our 'bitter' hero very shortly (and maybe slow us down for a few chapters), however, it will be the catalyst for her growth also. I like strong women. I love how women stay tough and allow themselves a little weakness and not stagnation in the story. I hate when they lose sight of who they are for men though, so I won't be doing that. Logan and Brent and even Maria will all have equal feelings. Veronica is finding herself in the face of the tortures she's gone through. It makes her a beautiful intoxicating mix. It has to make sense for you to feel her evolve and make the choices she does. It will end part one, and go into the next part soon.

We will start that _intense_ burn between Logan and Veronica with this new event as it shapes her. They will make realizations, some of which Logan has already started to make. Logan is about to embark on some painful times also. Where is Wallace? Coming soon. Hang tight Mac!

I promise not to forget the plot in the face of that intensity and changes. We got a 'Ring of sick bastards that needs to come down. Can she do it, how will she do it, and what rolls will Mac, Weevil and Wallace have? But what happens after the dust settles-or will it settle? There are obstacles and learning to love and with who to share that love with: Jasmine Thompson-say something cover inspired that part of my story that is a turning point in part two. I'm guessing at least 4-5 chapters out, but the seeds are going to start getting planted. We also have Brent, and Maria who will influence her a great deal. Part three is the culmination to everything in where Veronica decides she wants to go. You will get to see what she was up to the past two years, and how she self actualizes her past with her current wants and needs.

I want you to understand and feel her emotions and her rationale. I want you to fear like she fears, because these events, and what is to come, would never leave a person the _same_. Veronica is still Veronica though. I was listening to Evanescence-my last breath... just to give you an idea. We saw Veronica as her fathers daughter the PI, but I thought it was cute watching her sing 'I'm gonna getchya' from the show and what that could mean in an alternate universe (AU). These will tie together. Music and PI work.

That's the coming phase. We learn what LA is/means. I love strong Veronica, but this is just the start of her journey. Sometimes at our weakest, we find strength. We find who we are through adversity and facing our fears. And sometimes, great things come from great pain. Stay tuned and watch Veronica as _**she** changes lives!_

* * *

Shout out to Maria Brinks from In this Moment and Brent Smith from Shinedown

Inspiration for this chapter: In This Moment-Sick Like Me

Warning **if you are tender to sexual assault, it is mentioned in this chapter vaguely.***

* * *

 **Destiny rocks**

Ch. 6

Logan moved carefully blocking Mac inside his room. When Mac leapt forward, he expected her to attempt to hurt him, but she only locked the door and stared him down with unusual intensity. Really, Logan he told himself once nothing horrible happened. He did a once over and noticed she must have starved in her hiding. Then she surprised him.

She grunted, grabbed his chin, and looked at his nose. "I'm getting real sick and tired of fixing people up in this frickin town." She turned his face side to side, and then let go to dig in her bag. "Only in Neptune," she added with added disgust, but that, she said to herself.

"I've got my own stuff-thanks," he motioned her to his bathroom. "OK, fine." he added when she made no move to help. "It's just life. People like you think we have it all, right? So how does it look now?"

She sat back on her heals and gave him her most annoyed look. "I forgot. You can take care of it yourself, right?" Mac rolled her eyes, sick of his rich boy attitude, "I suppose this is like you _trying_ to explain why you are such a dick?" Then she gave him a skeptical look.

"I have been worse," he lashed out at her. Tension ran high, and he wasn't in the mood tonight. He went into the bathroom and grabbed tissue.

Equally moved, Mac spit out, "that worked so _well_ for Veronica." She gave no question to the argument.

Logan's eyes widened slightly, but he remained quiet as she shook with rage. He could almost feel the waves of it coming off of her. "You going to blow up, or something?" He looked er up and down, but not with distaste or interest.

"That fucker," she said vehemently. "That explains a whole lot. How many are you?"

He pushed her away, toward the bed and pointed at her as she walked to the bathroom and got more tissues, "why are you here and what is all that on my computer!" He looked back toward the door worried his parents would catch him with a girl in the room. "If my parents catch you here…" he held a tissue to his nose while he stared at her.

"The whole," she waved her hands up and down his height, "jackass front won't work here, Logan. It's code. I'm trying to upload proof," she paused and looked at him carefully. Then she studied her phone.

"What proof?" Logan charged, his voice on edge. His eyes glanced down at her phone. "Fuck, tell me you _didn't_." He grabbed at it and she jumped back protecting it with one shoulder slightly back.

"Turn it on, and the cops will come. It's already uploaded to the cloud," Mac said in a shaken voice. Logan far outweighed her and she was already aware what rich people did when they wanted to get rid of their problems.

"You what," he said as his hands fisted together at his sides. He cared less about his father, but his mother had been on edge lately.

"I did. Why would I tell you anything, Echolls? You were _horrible_ to her. And you took video of me and Weevil already. Yeah, I found it."

"You are in my house and a wanted woman," he said taking out his own phone and pointing it at her as he spoke.

Mac raised her phone. "Want to wager against me?"

Logan looked from her to her phone guessing if he could erase it in time, but Mac was faster.

"Too slow, you psychotic jackass. That's what she liked to call you-and it is _so_ true. Guess it runs in the family."

"You _sound_ like Veronica," he said and snorted in a dismissive manner. He grabbed his nose as the blood ran over his mouth. "Fuckin' A," Logan hissed and began to pace again.

Mac tossed him another shirt and gave him a disgusted sound, "it's on the cloud motherfucker. Don't even try to take this or touch me and my phone. I encrypt my shit."

He grunted, "How much do you want?" Mac watched his shoulders sag and anger rose inside her gut.

She also watched him sit and hold his head upward, trying desperately not to hit him harder than he already had been. Pity...Logan...same sentence...nah, she thought to herself. He was supposed to angle his head downward.

Her face became indignant when she realized what he was asking her, "What I _want_?" she blew out a breath, "Wow, think you can just toss money at me? As if none of this was real?"

He shrugged, "why are you here uploading crap if you don't want something?" We widened his hands in a 'what the hell else would it be' manner, and blood gushed down his face.

"It's not crap, its _proof_. I told you." She defended and pointed at him, "It's just like your type to think everything is about money. Proof, Logan. You know, in case they _kill_ me. Like he used and tortured Veronica? Or is that all nothing to you? Haven't you noticed, I've been on the run?" She made quoted marks with her fingers, "a wanted woman. Do you think I have time for this?"

"Yeah, I noticed, OK? Calm your tits." He gave her a dumb look, but purposefully pushed her buttons. "You shouldn't try killing people, Mac. Then there is no need to run."

"I _didn't._ I went there to get Veronica _out_. It was only a matter of time before he spun lies about her and she ended up dead. You know most of us normal folk can't buy our freedom. Weevil…he must have shot him."

"You could say that," Logan began as if that were the silliest expression he'd ever heard. "Or he rearranged his head, shot off his dick, and let him bleed out." His eyes widened that she hadn't heard. "You do watch TV, right? You were there. It's in that proof?"

"And where would I watch t.v. at?" Mac placed her hands on her hips. When he stared at her in disbelief, she let her arms fall and some of the anger drained away. "What is it?"

"I don't know! I'm not Sherlock Holmes like you guys, alright? He did some bad shit."

" _Keep it down_ ," she hissed. Mac walked quickly to the window, & carefully looked out of the window to make sure no one was there. "Your mom drinks a ton."

Logan rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah well, _she_ lives with him, _she_ stays with him…"

Despite the lack of care in his tone, Mac stopped looking out to study him. " _She_ doesn't leave and _she_ doesn't protect you either."

"How can she?" he said angered once again. "my mom is like five pounds," his tone dwindled, "my dad does damage. Not to girls, but you never know."

Mac looked him over, "just you then?"

"She was eighteen," Logan muttered having changed the subject throwing Mac for a loop. Then she realized he meant Veronica. He cracked his neck readying himself for an argument. "I guess it makes sense then."

Mac understood, and nodded, "He had powerful allies who will kill to keep their secrets." She crossed her arms, "there is no freedom in a world like that. Not for most of us. I know there is a porn ring, snuff films, and god knows what else."

Logan considered the little brunette. Mac had always been average, pretty filled out if not a little chubby, and never stood out to him. Now she was bone thin, looked ragged, and entirely sure of herself. Her blue eyes were alive with rage. Her hair looked oily and a little matted though.

Logan watched her for a moment longer and then asked her, "What _happened up there_?"

"He _raped_ her… and let the others…not in the _usual_ way in case someone noticed….but she was drugged-just not enough," Mac started. She began to lose it as tears fell over her cheeks.

"Not in the usual way?" Logan stood, and she took two steps back in response. "There is an entire ring of them. Veronica's dad was on to something. Like really, really, on to something."

Logan remembered the news, the rumors, but he wanted to hear it from her. "Explain."

"Oh God," she muttered and shook violently with the image. "She wasn't a slut, Logan. She was the _opposite_ and they knew that when she was at the hospital. They do tests and all that, so maybe he didn't erase that part of the evidence. I guess he was careful to not use the place most commonly used my men…So he used…the other part."

Logan saw red. Pure red, and for once, was thankful Weevil got there first. He'd grown up with Veronica. Fucking Christ, he thought baffled. Immediately, he sat and covered his face with trembling hands. "The things I said to her…"

"She wasn't really 'there' when we found her." Mac also sat for a moment and stared at nothing. "I don't know if she'll come back from that. She won't talk, and we can't get to her."

"Mars made it his deal to stick his nose in thing he shouldn't have!" Logan burst out with. He turned so quickly, Mac jerked in response. His eyes were wild and crazy almost. "What else did he expect?"

"He did it for kids like _you_! People like you who go unprotected because his dad is …say …rich? It's easy to keep secrets then. You know he was good at that, but she knew who _did_ it. She lost _everyone_. All of you abandoned her. Even Duncan, Lily, and the way you went after her after that-and since then. You make me sick," She spat. "I could ruin you and not shed a tear over it."

"What do you know about any of that!?" He regarded her for a moment, "So what? You get yourself a video as payback?"

"What do I _know_? Can you hear yourself? He adopted her _just_ to get back at her dad. He's beaten her every day since. I mean _bad_ shit, Logan." She sniffed, her face reddened from the gush she just split. A strange look crossed his face, but she pressed on. "You can understand what it was like, but he _tortured_ her." She lifted her head and looked up to whatever it was she looked at. "How the hell that girl made it to school and kept her head high is beyond me. You tortured her also. I can still hear her screaming." Mac covered her ears and began to rock back and forth.

Logan just stared at her, knowing what she said was somehow true. Mac had once been passive, smart, and kind of geeky. This girl had seen things. His dad was cruel, so much so, that even half-sister Trina couldn't believe his stories. To think of Veronica enduring worse that way…Damn. Eventually he just gave up trying to tell someone. That wasn't her style. She was all PI, just lik eher dad Keith. "Mac, you can't stay here…"

She straightened up, "I guess I should have expected as much from a rich boy."

Mac grabbed her things, shoved them into her bag, and waited by the door.

"Not like that," he grabbed her arm. She refused to look at him. Logan also stood, abet more carefully, and waved at her as she exited to the hallway. He used his hands to tell her to wait, and ran to the kitchen. He saw his mom passed out in a chair on the deck, and the boat gone.

Gee dad, that didn't take long. No wonder no one came when they had argued, Logan thought with dismay. He was good at leaving, probably to have another conquest added to his bedpost.

As fast as he could, Logan rounded up some food and rushed back to the hallway. "Take the back door," he handed her food.

Mac looked surprised for a second, "That's that then?"

"Don't post the video. Veronica is in a ward, safe."

"She's not _safe_ , Logan. The others are going to try and keep her quiet. Please, do something." She reached for her phone, and started the video aiming it at Logan for measure. He'd thought she kept it off. It wasn't the one he expected, however.

It was horrific what he saw.

When he turned his face away, Mac knew he got the message. "On your computer is everything I had. Make a copy. If I am found dead, you are the only one who knows. Your video will also get exposed. Sorry, but I can't unsee this…" she paused, "My phone has probably been triangulated to here, so make a copy and get rid of the stuff on your computer. A magnet works and you can afford a new one. If some guys show up, act stupid."

With that, she turned and left through the woods and with him staring after her.

* * *

It didn't take long for authorities to come looking just as Mac said they would. Logan had just enough time to make cd's, clear his computer, and take the book Mac had forgotten with a Symbol over it. He darted into his car leaving his poor mom to her own devices. He could always claim he was with other people. In fact, that was a great way to hide out. AS he drove, he couldn't help how his fingers drummed on the steering wheel.

There was a wild party not far up the road where he parked his car. Much like he thought Mac had, he'd kept his phone off since arriving in separate cars with his parents. That gave him some leeway if he was questioned.

Mom wanted to spend the afternoon having family time tomorrow, but he'd only agreed for the party. Carefully, Logan made his appearances, and darted outside. Of course, Duncan was here, but not really here. Great now he mixed alcohol with his meds.

It took fifteen minutes before the opportunity presented itself.

When Duncan passed out drunk, he took his keys and drove down the road to survey the house. Of all the luck, he thought dismissively. He knew his friend shouldn't drink with his meds, but he was getting sick of his careless attitude. Sure enough, people were swarming the place. He left a few hand prints in case he had to explicitly say where he was in the house where the party was. Better to get in trouble for being at a party than aiding a wanted woman, Logan told himself.

Logan parked the car.

For just a moment, he let his hands fall on his hair as his head landed on the steering wheel of Duncan car. The last few months had been shit, but Lily being found dead…it did something to him. Add that to his misunderstanding of Veronica's situation, and he felt like shit. Fuck, we'd all been friends just two years ago, he thought bothered. It explained the rapid decline in his friend who he knew had lingering feelings for the girl. Despite the odd breakup, Duncan never spoke of why he'd done it.

He'd blamed her for his and Lily's break up also, and after her parents died, Lily made it her thing to oust her from their clique. We thought she played Duncan, he reminisced. Even before that, Duncan had just ignored her one day and left it at that. What were we supposed to think? Logan chided himself. None of it made any sense. With a sigh, he got out of the car and stared below with both hands in his jean pockets. From the hill, he could see everything below him.

His poor mother hugged herself, but talked with two cops. Logan sighed again wondering what the hell Mac had gotten him into and used the time to contemplate what to do. His video was in with the rest of the ones Mac wanted to use to show the world. She didn't care who got hurt and who it would effect. Hadn't he wondered if Dick would have done something for him also? Whatever, he thought as he saw bits and pieces of what she'd said was true plastered on the screen of that phone.

No matter what Veronica, or her father had done, it didn't justify what he saw. Perhaps people really were that cruel in life. And he was no fan of the Weevil club. Knowing Lily had dated that…guy made him want to puke with rage. Logan shook his head, got back in the car, and returned to the party for Duncan. He needed answers, and needed them fast.

He pulled up farther back than where he'd taken the car. Duncan was still out on the lawn, so he picked him up and had to put some of his nose bleed on his friends' hand. Got to explain away the nose bleed too, for fucks sake. Always covering for dad, he thought as he got back in the car.

* * *

Duncan tried to sit up, but everything around him was spinning.

"If you puke, it's your car dude," came Logan's voice from the front.

He laughed despite not really understanding why it was so funny. Then he saw blood on his hand, "what happened?" He tried to raise his head, but a sharp pain caused him to fall back.

"Why are you drinking on pills, man?"

"Shut up, mom," he said. Duncan could feel the front of his flannel shirt flapping against the wind. When he tried to stretch, he realized the back seat was too small.

"Just that. We argued, you punched me, I had to pick up the mess."

"Where we going?"

"To your parents," Logan said again.

Duncan darted up, "wait!"

Logan slammed on the breaks and met his friends' glassy eyes in the rear view mirror. "Why the hell not? I'm tired to watching you waste away!" There was a honk behind them as someone cursed him out as they passed. The light turned yellow, and then red.

"I'm dealing," Was all Logan got. "Who are you to judge me?"

"Not _good_ enough," he griped out. "You've been like this since you split from Veronica. What gives?" Logan pulled the car over, opened his door, and pulled Duncan out and to his feet. "What gives man? I'm your best friend. Where _are_ you anymore?"

Duncan wavered and fought dizziness, "nothing happened."

Logan shook his head and licked his lips, "dude, don't make me kick your ass." He pushed his friend and watched him bounce against the side of the car.

"Dammit Logan!" Duncan roared, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is _you_ ," he pushed him again. "If you don't want her why are you always staring at her? Huh?" He pushed him again. "Always defending that slut," he said and ducked as Duncan swung and missed. Now he knew he was getting closer. Duncan tripped a few steps and then turned on him, "why, what is it to you? I've seen the way you used to look at her, man."

Logan blanched, "Why are you being such a douche?" Logan pushed him again. "She's just a piece of ass. You had Meg, till you fucked that up too."

Duncan moved out of the way, "man I've _seen_ how you look at her. Even Lily did. Why do you think she hated her so much at first?"

Logan paused, " _What?"_

"You fucked how many girls man…"

"I never touched Veronica-" he started and pointed at Duncan.

"You had a thing for her! I knew it when you said it in the limo!" He pushed Logan. "Why do you think she kissed her?"

"Who Lily? Dude that was when she was twelve! I thought they were being funny in the car, not some ulterior motive." Logan pulled his head back, "the limo kiss? Really? That was your sister!"

"She was dating that prick to let you go." Duncan charged him, "It's the way you said it. I know you."

Logan's voice broke at the lack of brotherhood, "I'm your best friend, man. I wouldn't do that-I didn't do that with her. Everyone knew something was up when you broke up with her and kept staring at her. Why bother if you wanted her so bad? Don't blame this on me."

"I know she was my sister and I couldn't stop loving her!" Duncan fell to the ground, clearly drunk off his ass.

Wait, what? Logan backed it up for a moment and shook his hands trying to make sense of it. " _Why_ did you dump her? Obviously you still want that tramp," Logan shot back. His friend must have been pulling things out of his ass to distract him. "Just go and get it over. I'm sure she'd put out for you if you asked!" knowing what he knew, it was harder than shit to say those words.

Duncan slammed the pavement, crying like a jackass, and Logan stopped cold when he said clearer, "I told you. Because _she's my sister_!"

There were no words to retort that, "Wait. What? Wh- _how_?"

Duncan panted, placing both hands on the car as he tried to stand. Without fail, he lost the contents of his stomach. "Mom told me and I told Lily. Lily hated her for it…and her dad came snooping through something of _my_ dad's. Look I don't know!" He wept, which was so unlike Duncan, "I want her still," he said sitting back on his knees. "What's wrong with me?" He wailed to Logan.

There was no way that Mr. Kane was Veronica's dad. She was just like Keith! "She's just like her real dad. Someone told you lies." And hey, your sister is dead too. LOgan frowned not sure what to make of Duncan.

"Mom said…"

"Dude, no offense, but you're mom's a huge bitch. Keep up with the rest of us," he said and snapped his fingers. "I lost Lily, too."

Duncan gave up trying to stand and sat against the wheel and covered his face. He really believed it, Logan realized.

He tried to speak, but no words came out. His chest rose and fell as if he'd run a mile, "Did you ever check? Like do a paternity test? Or did you just believe anything that bitch of a mother said. You know Lily _hated_ her." It made more sense now. That's why she didn't want Veronica over and always treated her like trash.

Duncan fell forward again, "she was already tarnished. Lily knew you wanted her. She was pissed, and then she slept with that guy."

"Weevil?" Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I loved Lily, man!" He'd never have changed that. Obviously, she didn't love him the same if she'd believed her mothers lies. Did anyone actually love him?

"She didn't love you the same, man. For Veronica, I think she'd have let go, but when it came to dear perfect dad…she lost it." He shrugged. "You could imagine her delight when you became enraged at her too, then." Duncan just tilted his head from side to side. "She hated dad for it and thought she'd get back at both of you. She assumed, when I broke up with Veronica, that you'd slept together. I never told her why, and it only added to the flames. She thought Veronica was going after us. When mom accused dad openly...she felt betrayed. They are still fighting over it."

"Dude, your mom is sick."

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know. I told her mom had to be lying, and she…she thought _I_ was sick. It didn't work, man. I am sick. I love her still."

Logan wiped his face, shock evident on his face. "Your mom? She's a raving _bitch_." He'd blamed it all on Veronica, and it was Mrs. Kane's fault. Everything was twisted in lies and it always came back to Mrs. Kane. Things in place that didn't need to happen were happening now. If Lily hadn't been lied to, she'd still be here. I gotta get out of here, Logan decided.

Blue lights flashed as a car rounded the corner. Dammit, Logan thought perturbed. He helped Duncan up, as the cop car came to a stop and the police man approached them cautiously. "What's going on here?"

Logan spoke before Duncan could," he's drunk and I was driving him to his parents." Logan met the officers stare, and a flashlight was placed in his face. He squinted and held a hand up to hold off some of the light, "It's his car, and he had to puke…" he eyed the pile on the ground.

"I see," The officer said. "Mind if I test you?"

Logan shrugged, "Can I get him in the back seat?"

"Get his license," he said. The officer nodded, made whatever call in code he had to, and came back with what Logan assumed was a breathalyzer. He did what the officer said, and it came up zero. Better to get this going. He took Logan's name, and said, "Were you aware that a missing woman was spotted at your Mom's place, Son?"

"No, I was at the party…which I bet my dad will have a fit."

He cop studied him, "what's up with the nose," he waved a pen at Logan.

"Trying to get keys from a drunk is always fun," he mentioned. "We were there a while. My truck's up there still. Is my mom alright?" Stay cool Logan, he warned himself.

"Yeah, she stole some food, but that was it. He's lucky to have a friend like you," the officer said. "What's the kid's name?"

Logan smiled inwardly, "Duncan Kane."

That's all it took to expedite getting out of there.

After the cop was finished and done, there was about fifteen minutes he shot the shit with him until Duncan's dad drove over. Mr. Kane dropped Logan back off to his car. He'd never felt comfortable with the guy, but he was a software genius and his best friends' dad. Could Duncan's assumptions be true?

"Thanks, Son. Duncan has been out of his wits," He told Logan just before he closed the car door.

Logan nodded and entered his car as Mr. Kane drove off. He looked to the right and saw the journal laying there, it had an elegant lettering of LA written on it. Initials maybe? He traced the lettering with a finger wondering where he'd seen this before. After some thought, he shrugged and opened it up. It looked like someone's song book. He made a face, and threw it on the passenger seat. Time to head back and calm Mom, he thought. What else was there to do?

* * *

Veronica sat in the white room for what seemed like days, and probably was more like forever. Then the door opened one day, whenever that was, and in came a woman dressed in a black dress with red heels. Her hair was blond, her nails long and perfect, and her eyes said exactly what Veronica new for herself.

Her life had sucked.

"Hello little kitten," she all but purred. She motioned to the nurse to give her a few.

Veronica's eyes slid over to the doctor who watched her interested even still. He told the woman, "She hasn't spoken since she was brought in."

He was trying to break her, but she feigned forgetfulness for all it was worth. She was sure they'd kill her regardless, if she ever left this place.

The woman laughed, playfully yet dangerously. When the door closed, the woman looked over her once more. "I've seen men do this, but that's not why I am here."

Veronica just stared away at another wall.

"I believe you are the girl I was looking for; the one who promised me lyrics?"

Slowly, Veronica's gaze traveled over the woman again, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Veronica. More like," she paused and noticed the camera, "We have our stage names. You look a little younger than I expected. Those are powerful words and poems for someone so young. My name is Maria and I am here to get you out of this hell hole."

Veronica motioned with her eyes. And then she shook not wanting to leave. Leaving meant death.

"I don't know you," she said with words, her eyes darted between the camera Maria blocked, and the door.

"You are a fan, no?" Whoever Maria was, she was either really stupid or caught on quickly. Veronica was unsure.

So she shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Awe," the woman purred. "I know little kitten. Everything is going to be OK. I promise," she said with her teeth that reminded Veronica of a wolf…

Veronica shivered with both delight and terror. She'd had a thing for metal since…well since hell froze over in her life. This was her Idol, someone she loved to scream to when she had so few moments to do so.

Please don't take me, she silently begged. But the woman was not telepathic, and Veronica wondered just how much worse life was about to get.


	7. Chapter 7

Song: My last Breath-Evanescence

Nine inch nails: Closer

 **A/N** : Long monologue, but many things take place by the end. I was trying to capture her devastation and you are meant to feel a little back and forth in her here. I sat on this one a little bit. Wasn't sure it _felt_ right, but my muse has not inspired me to change it. This signals a change from 'kitten' to 'Puma' for our Veronica. The Mask will play a role also in future chapters and we will also bring in Wallace, YAY! It will be a long journey before she finds/trusts herself. She will become more like show detective Veronica in parts, and a little like her rocker also. Think about the logic of needing money and resources to make this happen (what you will read at the end). Music and detective work will go hand in hand to get us ahead.

I was surprised that Terry ended the way he did. Its a new twist, even for me, but it will only add to this second part and bring us into the third. Rocker part-here we go. This part 2 is the set up to part 3. Next chapter: Veronica, "The Bitch is back. I'm done being a victim." Good, glad to hear it girl cause I'm excited to write strong and sure Veronica. Rawr! Yes, I am currently writing the next chapter(s). Drop me a line about what you like so far.

* * *

Destiny Rocks

Ch. 7

 _I feel so naked, bare, and exposed. It's like one of those dreams you have when you go to school and are naked, or in just your underwear, and everyone is laughing at you. Tell me I'm not the only one who's had one of those? Well, that part I am used to, but not this naked feeling. I wear more clothes than I have for over two years. I've been spoiled being in the mental facility. Truth be told, I feel almost normal, and I can't cope with it._

 _Yeah, I'm all ducked up now. I thought I could do this the whole way, but I get nightmares. I just want to forget, but fate won't let me. Who am I anymore?_

 _I've bitten my nails raw, and as I look at them bleed, it's the only thing I notice that I've felt. This woman who I am staying with…she gives me a knowing look. But I am not that kind of girl. I won't go back to that world. I can't take this kind of hell either. It's been over two years, or so, I guess since I've been free. I thought it was always my choice to stay, but I forgot my way out. Weevil was right. In that hell, for that long, I got lost. All I feel is rage when I see my own blood. So I did what I did best these days-I paced._

 _Then I found myself in the bathroom. There were scissors in there, and I chopped off all my hair. It was gross, matted, and I think I saw flies. Not sure. I'm used to a world of ropes, whips, and pain. Without pain, I feel…restless. Like I am waiting for something to hurt, and it doesn't, and it makes me afraid? God, I don't know._

 _Normalcy…it's like I've been ruined for my future and I am not sure what it really is. Fuck school. Sometimes as I dream, I can hear them taunting me. Sometimes there are other things…things I can't face. Then sometimes I see my dad's, face. Or mom's. Even Lily's. I drank a few times, and I could sleep, but I know where that road goes, and I don't want that either._

"God, what's wrong with me…" _I say aloud and grab what is left of my sad hair. What have I …done? Every damned sounds jars me like I'm some caged animal, and I wish for my father. I let my body slide down the wall, crying with a handful of my gross hair, and it doesn't do me any good. I don't have him-or anyone. Not anymore. I just have a fucked up rocker who is probably crazier than I. At the end of the day, I'll take it. The world forgot Veronica Mars, and I want her to end and just become someone else._

 _When I look up, I see a harlequin mask. Not exactly sure why I like this thing, I take it off one of Maria's many wracks. This woman has way too many-costumes. My head cocks as I examine it, my bleeding fingers touch the soft satin and lace that are glued to the mask. Its extravagant, and a bit gothic even for me, but I place it over my face and tie it on tightly. When I am done, I stand in front of the mirror, and it's like an epiphany has happened. Instantly, I feel safe._

 _Closer by Nine Inch Nails plays in the background._

 _He sings:_

Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

 _I let the tune roll over me as I stare at myself. My blue eyes are empty yet so full. What is this look? My blond hair- that was once so pretty- is now in shambles on the floor. Good riddance, Veronica, I think to myself. Pretending is all I have in this very moment. My once perfect skin-and life-are all but distant memories. They seem fake, they seem so…gone. The mask hides everything. So I let it, as I can't seem to control myself right now._

 _He still sings_ :

Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else

 _This song is probably just about sex, but I find I can somehow relate to it. Not sex, of course, but the desire to disappear. There is no fight in me. I want to be someone else so badly, my poor mind flashes its memories at me so quickly, I feel like I'm spinning. Inside my chest, my black heart picks up pace, adrenaline begins to lighten my limbs. My cheeks are wet, my blood is alive with the memories of what I endured, and I let out the loudest angriest scream I can. I can feel them inside me. Behind the harlequin, I am no one. Yet, somehow, I am everyone._

 _My body reflects the torture I've gone through, and I wouldn't be beautiful like I was. Wow, I tell myself, selfish much? Remember why you did this, I remind myself. For mom and dad. I can't forget-anymore than I felt I've already abandoned them. There are others still stuck inside that hell, but I am afraid to go back. Why did you do this if you are so weak, I tell myself._

 _I take this moment to shed what I can, and find myself under it all. It's been almost two years since I allowed myself to face my own reflection. The mask comes off. I don't miss my hair or my clothes as I enter the shower. God knows, everyone has seen me. It's all I can do to sit here and not thank the gods I have running water. I'm almost afraid to let myself enjoy it, but the joy breaks free and I feel it. For once, I am clean. For once, I can feel the softness of cotton on my skin. For once, I am not starved or crying in pain. MAC? Where is she? I saw the news, but she is gone. Weevil-god, I need to help him._

 _Rather than laugh, I sit here and cleanse myself, crying like the clown I feel like. These people have been destroyed by my vendetta. I stayed there a very- very long time, apparently._

 _After her show, Maria came in and found me there. She called me a beautiful 'creature', and seemed to bring me back to myself. I don't know how she seems to know what I need and when I need it. It freaks me the fuck out. She examines the mask, but I just shake my head at her. I'm not ready. These emotions are too much. I cannot forget everyone. But I cannot face it either._

 _Maria tells me things, but I can't make sense of it all. There are lists, forms, papers, and more just piles on. Days go by, and I am lost in them. Some days I just stare at my reflection. She says she wants to take me to people who can fix the outside, but she says I am beautiful the way I am. Sad, even she noticed my vanity._

 _My scars are deep and no laser will fix what is left where my heart used to be. You cannot unsee and unfeel what I have. I've seen her body, as she has no qualms about nudity, and I understand now. She was once me. When I look at all her shit, it scares the fuck out of me. Is this what I will become? Do I even care? Let's be honest, I ran from whips and stuff. She seems to thrive off being tied up. It reminds me of those books everyone read just a few years ago about that lunatic control freak and the virgin he tied up and screwed. I hate the idea of sex. I don't let anyone touch me either. I remember the five faces, and I know there is a creature inside me just waiting to devour the ring that so many of us suffered. I have to, I made it out. Why can't I go back and set them free?_

 _I laughed at her one night, which I don't think she liked. Then I cried realizing she was the only person who has been nice to me. It's like time has stopped and I just am. It's weird, but she somehow gets it and I don't understand that though I should. Months have passed. How do people survive this type of depravity and know themselves?_

 _Maria tells me she made a stage image and funneled all her bullshit into that, and she looked at the mask when she said that. She quieted down some, listening to me hum one day, and got it in her head to hand me a journal. She said it would help me. She said the rage needs to come out and that it will when I am ready to face it. I let my fingers etch over the soft texture of the front, and miss my old one. It was dads, but he gave it to me. It had_ _L.A._ _on it. - Love always- Mom was such a sap when she'd given it to him._

 _Yeah, sure._

 _So Maria…We are so unalike in personality. I was girly, and she is dark. I liked pink, she lives with almost everything black. Or red. She's loud and a screamer, and I am a husk of a person. I like it when she screams on stage. I love it when I hear my song so perfectly brought to life by her 'image'._

 _I can't seem to respond to her the way I know I should. The pity in her eyes hounds me, but my usual wit has escaped me. She says things…but I don't remember much anymore. I mean I think I do, but then I wake up and just disassociate. The rage is too much and I am afraid to face it. Then there is everything else I noticed around me. The one good thing is the fact that we are on a tour bus going god knows where, but it means I am moving around._

 _Then one day, I just relaxed._

 _I think she is on stage right now, and I feel at liberty to take everything in around me. The walls of her room are lined with red, sheets of silk and velvet, and she has a real big thing for spiders. When she came in earlier, she was wearing…god how would I describe it? All Goth and metal as a costume. I left the bus we were on and I watched her perform. There was control and power… and the music was just insane. I didn't know it, but I had the mask in my hand as she went about her routine. Maybe we were more alike than I liked to admit. She bought me pink things, but my life was void of color. I liked things harder now. Darker._

* * *

Veronica sat on the top of one bus's and watched as the band made their way briskly back from the stage avoiding the crazed fans. What a nightmare, she thought and struggled with the imagined fingers of all those who would touch her in that position. They were chatting like friends did, and she felt herself swallow in response. Maria being around was one thing, but the males were another. When Maria happened to look up, it was like she knew just where Veronica was.

"Oh damn," she said more out of shock than fear. "Hey guys," she said in that warning tone she had. Though Veronica couldn't hear her, she watched the exchange with interest.

Her lead guitarist Terry looked up on top of what used to be 'all of their' tour bus, and shook his head, "What the hell did she do to her hair?" his tone has an indignant whine to it. "Is she really that crazy?"

Maria smiled more to herself, "she's started to shed her skin. Boys, that a _good_ thing. If we could open up her mouth and get her to sing-"

Terry sneered, "I can open her mouth real good."

Maria just stared at him deadpanned. "Really. Is that your go to every time?"

"I like it every time." Terry had the darkest, and most beautiful black skin Maria had ever seen. What he had in looks, he lost when he opened his mouth, however. "What? I can't joke either? Hey, its bad enough we gave up the bus for her and you."

The drummer Mark piped in swinging his dread locks to the side, "can we all get on one bus, or is the puppy still down and kicked?"

"You have your own. Games, non-stop-messy smelly rooms. No bitches to complain. What's not to love?" Maria flexed her Freddy Kruger like gloved hands with their sharp edges, "Play nice, boys. I'm saying that girl has some fucking pipes on her. She's like us."

"That bitch looks cray-cray," the Terry indicated Veronica. His attire jingled with all its metal dangling. He was an odd one, preferring heavy metal to rap, but hey, everyone had their own style. He'd been moved around a ton, many times with white men and they loved the rock. Terry shrugged to himself. That girl wasn't like them at all. He wondered how long it would take Maria to understand it.

"Say what?" She looked him up and down. "What are you going for with this costume anyway?"

"Fuck, who cares," he said slyly and grabbed a beer that was tossed at him. He glanced at Mark, "What?"

Mark glared at him, "Da-Fuck you talking like some punk shit, man? I'll 'cray-cray' that fat fuckin' head of yours."

"Boys," Maria laughed and placed her hands on her hips the best she would. "Damn," she muttered scratching herself.

"Careful," Terry said when he noticed how close the edges were to her costume, "nails are for back scratchin', but you could away flash us…"

"In your dreams," Maria casually threw back at him.

He shrugged, "Every night."

Mark gave him an eye roll. Mark and he shared a look and gyrated their hips in unison. That made them laugh. The blond that overlooked them disappeared right after that.

Terry groaned and tossed his head back. Everyone had been too crabby since 'goldie locks' had shown up. Voice or not, he didn't see the draw and much preferred his sista's to small white girls. He raised his beer, "to Sevendust, motherfuckers. I ain't the only black dude out here with the cray-cray crackers!"

Maria turned on him and added her two cents, "please don't tell me you just used that phrase. I almost want to puke. It's like _YOLO_ or some shit. Get the fuck out of here with that crap." If I gotta here that phrase one more fucking time, Maria thought distracted.

"You people made it up." His hands fanned out and she walked away, "What?" He yelled surprised. "I was joking."

"Sure," she flicked him off with her gloves hand. "Sevendust wipes the floor with you."

"Bitch," Terry grumbled. They were his inspiration to join rock.

"Every time," Maria tossed back sweetly.

* * *

Veronica came down the small ladder from the top of the bus's sunroof. It was pretty neat, almost like we could tailgate on the top of this bad boy, she thought. Memories of better times flashed in her head.

A voice startled her, "You OK, kitten?"

"Why do you call me that?" Veronica remarked almost bitterly. She bit her lips to keep from complaining further. "I'm not cute or fluffy," she tried to reason.

"Cause when you grow out of this," she indicated Veronica's new look, "you will be a lion. Or a puma. Yeah, all sleek and elegant but a real killer." Maria made a fist and pumped it. "Right now you are…"she carefully chose her words, "a kitten-a baby. When you unleash that beast inside of you, there will be hell to pay."

Veronica gave her an Elvis lip. "I'm not like you."

Maria shrugged, "Bitches gotta get that money."

Veronica just shook her head and the tall blonde.

"Well, not yet." Maria stared at her for a moment, turned, grabbed Veronica's Journal from a nearby shelf and tossed it on the floor at her feet. Despite the action, Veronica felt a flash of heat light her face.

"You read it?" her voice rose, and her eyes narrowed at Maria dangerously.

"Chill, Sinéad O'Connor." Maria gave her a stupid look, "Of course I did. It's fucking fantastic too."

"You had no right-" Veronica started and pointed at her. "I didn't shave my head either."

"Fuck your rights, kid." When Veronica moved toward her, Maria cut her off. "What are you gonna do, Kitten?" She stepped closer to Veronica testing her boundaries, "Gonna slap me? I've been beaten. Yell at me? I've heard it all. Hurt me?" She dropped her tone, "well discuss that."

Veronica felt herself gasp, and Maria grabbed her by the arm. "I am not the enemy. Take a frickin chill pill and change your rag."

Veronica went to swipe her, but Maria ducked, "I'm not on my period!"

Maria widened her gaze when she stood, "shit, you get worse than this once a month?"

"You want to be hurt?" Veronica pulled herself away and noted Maria's slight disappointment. She swallowed unsure what to make of that. Her head did that side to side thing when she was unhappy with something.

"I like certain kinds of pain," Maria remarked and looked around the bus. "Controlled pain where I give permission. Where I am the object to be pleased. I need an outlet, I learned how to cope. D/s."

Veronica hugged herself, "So sex games? How is that any better? It's the same fucked up shit you came from."

Maria tried to control herself as she responded to the insult. Veronica was still naïve in the ways of the world. "Not all of us grew up on the nice side of town, honey. The need will fall on you-or it won't," she shrugged. "People like use were abused, we take drugs, and we fuck. We have a hard time with it, but the needs of rape victims are pretty well founded so it's not just for fun that I say that. Try google. You will have intense desires and give yourself to everyone. Or you can control it."

"I'm done being tied down," she remarked with a rage she hadn't expected. "Is this why you took me out of there?"

Maria turned on her and removed her costume gloves one finger at a time while she stalked Veronica. "No, kitten. Your music…the words…I've lived your life. It resonated with me on a deep level. I also saw the news and I put it together. I found you. I know how sick fucks work so it took longer than I wanted. Also, you were already eighteen. So many of us have lived this life. _This_ is why you are here. We take care of one another. It's all we _got_. No one gives a shit about us. We are just 'fucked up and drugged out Gothic mishaps they want to make money off of before we burn out or self-detonate. Who came for you when you were in the nut house? I'm not trusting myself with some rich man, or some Starbucks loving asshat whose hands are soft. It's not like I can't pretend to be one of them, but inside, I am demented and I cannot relate to normal people. Why try? All they do is judge you anyway."

"I despise sex and anyone's touch," Veronica said quietly.

"For now," Maria added almost too sure of herself and with a hint of remorse. Veronica paled and Maria cocked her head. "You do remember-"

"No," Veronica turned her head away. She was mortified to even be discussing this. "You are saying I can't ever love someone? That I'll be easy?"

"Babe," she said and draped an arm over the smaller girl. "Love for us is harsh. The ones you really love you are afraid to touch and let touch you, and the rest you just open for anyone else. It's not just that. You are afraid to stop someone who takes-and so they do." She paused and noted the look on Veronica's face. "I forget how young you are inside. You dream about it then?"

She felt Maria cup the base of her chin, but refused to answer. Tears filled her eyes and she hated that this woman could so easily read her.

She let Veronica go when the girl pulled briskly away. "You feel an ache when you wake up and then the guilt of what it represents if you respond that way? You do feel it. In time, your brain will decide if you don't take control. While it is completely abnormally normal, it's just the fear and the guilt."

Veronica turned away and gripped herself at the ribs. She'd felt weird…desires, but she closed it down as fast as she could. "So it's not me-me."

"It's OK," Maria coo'd gently. "No, your brain is trying to make sense of what you went through. They drugged you to feel that way-I think it was X. They took from you. You didn't want them to but…"

Veronica turned, "It's not OK!" Her limbs shook, her eyes blazed with life, and her pale face was once again flushed.

"Then it _will be_ OK," she tried again. "Don't you feel more alive now than you ever have?"

Even as her eyes filled with un-ushered tears, Veronica remained confused and distant. "I'm _dead_ inside."

" _No_ , you are in pain. You have the chance to be reborn, like a phoenix. Burn the hell away. Cut your hair, change your clothes, but keep finding the girl inside, Veronica. Do what needs to be done-wear the mask if you need to, but don't forget who you really are. Rise from the ashes. The world won't change. Only you can. Otherwise, we would just be its victims. It's how it is for us."

Veronica's shoulders sagged, her eyes rolled in disbelief, and she turned away again. I'm getting good at that, she noted to herself. She noticed Maria getting frustrated. Then there was a palpable change in the air and she turned and looked at Maria.

Maria spoke softer this time, her voice a little shaken, "my daddy was my first lover, kitten. Took my cherry and everything. He came to my bed, he hurt me, and then the hurt felt good one night. Can you imagine what that did to me? What I thought of myself? I believed he loved me, and I knew it was wrong, but…The first night I _came_ ," her voice wavered, "I ran and told my ma. She laughed at me and threw her fucking whisky at me and told me I was a marriage wrecking cunt. Tossed my ass out. I ran away rather than go back when mom didn't believe me. If the people you love don't believe you, who else will?" She sat down and stared off into the distance. "I became a whore, because I must be a whore for what my body did, on the streets until my son was born."

Veronica had turned, her mouth slowly falling open as she heard Maria's tale. "So I will just put out for anyone then? That's it?"

Maria sighed, "You are not like me, per se, but we all share some things. I project that I am weak, but I can be lethal too. Just in my own way." She ducked her head down and really got Veronica's attention. "I sue what I have now. I leave em with a bite."

Veronica's eyed widened, "so that's why you like the black widow."

Maria laughed a bit to herself. "I could be that little girl and cry over it, or I can make what I can of it. I have everything. I like pleasure, but I tend to hate men. Aside Terry and Mark sometimes. Terry taught me..." her eyes glanced at Veronica briefly, "what I needed to do. He never forced me. I'm happier and very selective in who I allow to see me weak. "I still have all the control. Imagine how I feel having to trust, and yet giving that trust, and getting a good result."

"But you still feel that…need." Veronica looked at the walls. She swallowed harshly. "I survived the whips and the closets, and the torture." She felt the hysterics begin to rise within. The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"And maybe you won't. It depends if you can outrun the memories, kitten. For some of us, it's all we know. You were older, so who knows?" Maria studied her curious at how quick the young kitten was at catching her meaning. She wondered if it was harder on the smaller girl because she'd lived two very distinct lives. "We are not all strong as you are. There is no tiger in me. I had to make peace with that and learn to control myself. When pimps beat me, no one came. After that, I just broke. Terry took me in. He made me strong. Now I get up on that stage and I scream. I project strength."

Veronica was surprised, "really."

"Yes," Maria nodded. "He taught me this lifestyle." She looked to the walls almost ashamed, "But I love how it feels. I may be tied up, but it is my will, my words that control it, and ultimately I get my pleasure how _I_ want it. You may not tread this path," she shrugged and changed the subject. "What are you going to do about that hair?"

Despite herself, Veronica laugh cried. "Shave my head?"

Maria joined in on the laughing and snorted, "Well, how about some girl time. But…you have to let me add some flare if you are going to hang out with this crowd. And I promise the guys get it. Ok, so don't think of them that way."

* * *

Veronica stared at herself in the mirror-yet again- this time in a chair at a salon. "Uh…"

The stylist looked at her uneasily. "You don't like it?"

"No, no!" Veronica rushed, "it's just so not like me."

The stylist shrugged her chubby body and looked over to Maria. "Good?"

"Doll," she announced after carefully scrutinizing the smaller girl. "This goes so well with the mask at home."

Ugh, the mask. "I'm not gonna sing."

Maria had forced Veronica to entrust her with a plan. At first, Veronica remembered digging in her heals at the very notion of going outside, let alone being around a couple of men. The mask had a red satin and black feathered look on one of the sides. Maria's words resounded in her head. It would be nice to pretend.

She turned her now full head of hair side to side. Extensions in blonde and black, a few streaks of red. "How do I wash this?"

Both Maria and the stylist laughed, "Honey, I'll tell ya all about it." Veronica moved back as the girl really liked to talk with her hands.

An hour later, she was being dragged to a sports bar with everyone in their sort of public disguises. They stood out, just not as The Band.

"I feel stupid," she complained on the way as they strolled down the street.

"You look sexy, here." She handed Veronica a clip to hold all her hair in a bun. "Like a wild cat. Just feel it, like a character in a book. Didn't you take drama in high school?"

"Not what I was going for," Veronica mumbled tersely. "I was the school slut, ironically funny because I was a virgin."

Maria looked at her oddly, "What?"

"Let's say school was drama enough for me. Boyfriend left me, best friend did me in, and I lost all my friends, because of my dad who was on to something. He was killed with my mom," she explained. "I stood by what he believed, and got shunned, and rumors ran about me being one of the towns love children, to being a slut, and so on. The name _Mars_ does not provoke anything peaceful in the town of Neptune."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Maria snarkly replied after watching her friend for a moment. "I know. You need to be comfortable in your own skin. And around men. Fuck the past. This is you _now_."

"Do I have to show so much…?" Veronica stopped midway through a crosswalk. Maria stopped, turned, and grabbed her by the arm.

"You'd wear long sleeves if you could. Stop hiding. And this is the bar." She pushed her aside to open the door. At the table, were _three_ guys. Terry and Mark were there downing beers, and one Veronica didn't know. The food looked mostly gone also. Maria bumped into a staring Veronica who'd again stopped, and then her eyes followed to the table.

"You keep stopping like that you'll get run over, Christ." Veronica was ready with a retort when she noticed Maria's face change. "Oh, it's Brent!"

Who the hell was that? Veronica wondered to herself. He was tall, with dark brown hair to his shoulders, thick and lean. His eyes could only be described as pretty. His body was clad in black set of attire-a suit-but not Gothic. Yum on the tattoos she saw peeking out from his wrists, she thought and then shook herself. Still, it had been the first nice response she'd felt in such close proximity to anything _male_.

"I know," Maria said dreamily and whispered, "Though you may want to close your mouth, hon."

Nervously, and with a quick lick of her lips, Veronica slapped both hands on her cheeks to will away the growing redness she was surly sporting. "Brent?"

Maria snorted and looped an arm through Veronica's and dragged her over much closer now. "He used to play base, but now he's got his own band. Seems a little writer was selling her lyrics to many of us," she finished and gave her friend a pointed look. "He went to Neptune to seek you out. You were in the nut house. That's when I got there."

"WH-huh?"

"He wanted to meet the writer, the famous L.A., who took his album by storm, Miss Veronica. And you owe him song lyrics. Imagine if he came to your school and surprised you."

"That would have went over real well." Shit, Veronica thought in mild panic. She'd sold so much of her work, she'd forgotten to who. It had been barely legal as it was, but The Man had nothing on her and couldn't take the money now. The others didn't know of her little scheme either. How had this Brent found her? A small unsettling uneasiness turned her stomach. Carefully, she looked around with narrowed eyes. Nothing seemed out of place, but she also noted, I don't look like I used to.

"Calm your tits," Maria said bashfully and stuck out her hand. To Brent she said, "Hey man, how's it going?"

He smiled, which Veronica missed a she was scouting her surroundings, "It's been really good. Is that her? Is it L.A.?"

Brent paused and waited for the small-blonde?-to look at him. This girl's songwriting had single handedly launched his career. When she hadn't delivered like all the other times, he'd known something was amiss. He'd also found out that she was a minor and had to wait until she was eighteen to approach her on the business matter.

Brent tried to grab her attention. For someone so talented, he was a bit surprised by how uneasy she seemed. His eyes met Maria's for the briefest moment, his brow lifted unsure.

Veronica cleared her throat and looked over at the guy who'd addressed her. "Well, it's just a pen name. I was a minor at the time, but I know my way around the law. My name is Veronica Mars."

"Oh?" He asked seemingly surprised. "What's it mean? The pen name?"

Veronica scowled, "That's just for me to know." She shook her head at his rudeness.

Brent's brows shot up in surprise, and the blonde went back to looking around nervously.

He asked her cautiously, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," she snapped her gaze back to his.

Terry busted out with, "figures. Goldie locks doesn't have an ounce of manners, man."

Mark shook his head also. Veronica watched them all carefully, feeling a sense of awkwardness engulf her small frame. Then she added, "What? It's not like you actually piss in the toilet more than out of it."

Maria, who'd taken a sip of Terry's extra 2 for 1 beers, spit it out at the come back and laughed, "kitten's got claws, Terry."

He glared at Veronica, who took the seat next to Maria.

Mark added, "See, I knew you guys were lovers." He slapped Terry on the arm, who in turn raised a bored brow. "Look how close they are."

Brent tried to hide a grin, and looked away, but Veronica only saw red. _Enough_ , was the last thought she had before Mark's hair was in her hand, his face slammed against the table as he gasped. He reached both hands up on the tabled to push the bitch back, but a knife between two fingers stopped him cold. Veronica moved in closer, hiding the sight from people who could see it.

Warm breath centered near his ear, and Veronica's voice whispered, "I know all the points to cut your pretty little veins and have you bleed out in less than 3 minutes." She pushed him to the table for measure, and stepped away and waited. The knife went with her, but Mark shook a moment noting where the imprint still sat between his fingers. That little shit hadn't even had time to look where she'd aimed.

Mark turned, eyes blazing with fury, as he took in the Veronica who moved faster than lightening. It unsettled him just how quick she was, and how unhinged. Being one up'd by this cranky kid got the better of him, however, and he shot out, "If you can do that, why didn't you give it to daddy yourself? Gotta get the _Latino_ to do it for you? Well off white girl like you can't handle-"

Veronica balked and slammed a fist into his nose, and went for him again when Maria stepped in to stop her, "We are in a public place."

Veronica's eyes narrowed at Mark over Maria's shoulder. Terry stared at her liked she'd grown a set of horns, and something about the intensity of Brent's eyes caught her attention. Mark jutted out his chin and sneered, so she pushed Maria aside and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Terry went for Maria to protect her after Veronica tossed her aside without qualm.

"Listen to me carefully this one time. I won't say it again," she slapped Mark's face when he looked away. "You think it was just me in there? You think that he is my real daddy or just made me his bitch? Poor little white girl who lost her mommy and daddy and had it hard for two years?" Veronica shook the larger man, who now held out both his palms in a defeated manner.

"There is an entire ring of those fuckers, at least fifty kids still in that hell. How many do you think they've killed? Every day that _Latino_ ," she said it with all the disgust he had put into it and yet managed to add profoundness, "cared for me and asked me what the fuck I was doing. I took it all because I am _not_ stupid. I don't _get_ mad, Mark, I _get even_. I can play stupid, but my dad was on to something and they _killed_ him, took me, and did everything they could. I almost had that fat fuck," she let him go and noticed they'd caused a scene. "I sold my music so I could have it for when this was all over. I don't get a dime of what The Man had, nor do I want it. One day, I'm going to take his house, and everything he owned, and give it to those who fucking need it. I'm not too proud to be someone's bitch for _that_. For all of us, but what do you know about loyalty, big man? Weevil gave his life for me, and I owe him mine. You think I'm just sitting here not making my game plan?" She laughed mockingly, "you don't know Veronica Mars."

Veronica eyed every single person at her table, and then turned on her heels and left.

Maria whispered, "There is the Puma."

Terry casually put his beer down and looked at Maria who still stared after Veronica's form, "you sure you know what you are doing there? Some cats are rogue, love."

Maria bowed her head, took a deep breath, and raised her eyes to Brent's. To Terry she said, "yes, and she is worth it. She isn't like us, she's a fighter. A wild cat."

Terry took a casual drink and rolled his eyes brown eyes and Mark readjusted his shirt, "PMS," he said a little too loud which got some snickers and a few negative nods from the older folk. He rolled his eyes carefully and shook his clothes out.

Brent handed him a napkin for his nose, "Gotta admit, for a small thing, she packs a good punch."

"I'm going after her," Maria said and jumped up.

* * *

Veronica fumed with each step her legs took her. Pound, click, pound, click. Fear settled into her gut again, and she wondered if she'd lost her edge. Maybe Mark was right, but then she fought that down with everything she mustered. Her body felt cold, and tiny shivers cascaded down her arms. You lost it, she countered. Get it together, girl.

Veronica Mars always made people pay. It's time to remind them.

When she looked up, she stood at a crosswalk. There was a man on the other end of the road waiting while he chatted on his phone. Though it was mostly cloudy, he had large sunglasses on, was well-built, and his clothes seemed off to her somehow. She looked to the lights as they flashed from yellow to red, and then to the cross walk sign that lit up. Shoving both hands in her pockets, Veronica walked ahead.

From far off, she heard Maria's voice and turned to look at her running up with Brent in toe. Just then, a large screech sounded and a white van pulled up. Maria began waving frantically, and time seemed to stop for Veronica. Before she knew it, the man crossing the street grabbed her and held her in place once he'd dragged her to the side of the now open van.

* * *

Maria looked on horrified at what she saw. "Take the plates and pictures!" she screamed at Brent who was already ahead of her.

He tossed her the phone, "get a car! NOW"

Maria looked down at the phone as Brent raced onward toward the struggling duo. Good, she saw pictures already on it. She dialed Terry, who was probably in the rental car with Mark already.

"What's up and who is this?"

"Terry!" she yelled breathlessly. "Maria. Brent's phone. Come around the corner, they got Veronica! White van. Brent's running. Hurry!"

She fell to her knees in exhaustion and Brent pounded into the guy holding Veronica, but that only pushed her further towards the van. A masked man looked out, grabbed Veronica by the hair and pulled her just so. Her toes scrapped the ground and she choked and gasped for air.

Everything seemed to stop. Terry was quickly approaching the van that started to move and drag Veronica's struggling form, a sharp glint nearly blinded Brent, and a piercing scream filled the air.

"GO!GO!GO!" The masked man yelled to the driver of the white man. Veronica went limp as their speed picked up, but Terry was in hot pursuit even as the man still tried to pull Veronica's limp form in the van.

Terry rammed the rental car at about 20 miles per hour into the van and caused it to fish tail. Her body fell with a harsh slap, blood pooling around her and the van corrected itself and squealed as it drove off.

Brent, followed by a huffing Maria, rounded the corner and saw the van sway as it righted itself and disappeared down the road. Maria covered her mouth with shaken fingers, "Oh no!"

They ran up to the limp body, rolled over Veronica's still form, and saw the knife sticking out right over her heart. Her lips were blue, cuts lined her face, and a nasty welt was forming on her head. Maria turned frantic, and Terry called 911. Mark had to pull Maria back knowing that removing the knife could be worse for the small girl.

A small sense of dread and guilt fell over the group as sirens distantly became louder.

"Fuck man, that's a ton of blood," Mark whispered to Terry. Maria visibly shrunk further into herself and Brent squatted to pat her arm gently. "It'll be ok."

"This is my fault," she whispered over and over, now rocking back and forth. Maria whimpered, on her knees now held in place by Mark, "She warned me this would happen. We have to do something to hide her."

"We are kind of obvious," Mark added.

Terry snickered, "not really. We don't look like this at all." He seemed to think for a moment, "I know people. But you have to get this girl under control if we are going to do what I am going to do. Got it?"

Terry looked to each one of them, "we take her in as one of us. Her name changes. Everything. It's obvious they are gunning to end a witness and it won't stop. She said there were more kids…So we stop it for her. We…I can get her pronounced dead at the hospital, but everyone has to do their part. NO more fighting. You in Brent?"

"Yeah," he added surely. "Everyone is in."

Terry knew first hand that this would get complicated. They'd all been in a similar situation since they were young, he having found both Mark and Maria, in pretty bad situations themselves. If Veronica's story was true, this ran deeper than they'd ever contemplated going. The Band had played in Neptune many times before. it was plagued with scandal at every turn.

Yet, despite that, something nagged at him.

Some things _were_ worth it. He hoped they didn't look like the band out here, nor their real selves. But he'd secured them all new names much the way he was going to do for her. For one girl to take on all she had, for the sake of others...he could get that. Everything else was just destiny...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note** : No worries/confusion on the connection between Veronica and Logan. Be patient, promise IT IS coming. We will have a few flash forwards next chapter also. I like to build the electric and that comes with some odds for our love birds. Remember, Veronica has been away, she has no idea of anything that has changed in Logan/that he's being beaten. She has yet to discover he is anything more than a bully. It's part of the fun. These two aspects of the story are coming together. Logan is investigating and piecing it together, and Veronica and team are gearing up to do some hard things like saving the kids stuck in the sex ring she escaped from (that The Man was part of). You will read something at the end, but do not worry over it. It's a set up to get them to Neptune. We love our LoVE and its effect is about to start wreaking havoc! There may or may not be some added interests vying for our Veronica to the darker aspects of where she came from. We will stick to the plot and she will learn a few things that she is not aware of yet, especially about Logan. Logan is going to go through some serious pain. Remember Mac's video? Yeah, that thing that depicts what Logan goes through with his dad that no one is aware of? That is coming into play on top of that. Trust me, you will not be disappointed in how they come together. But I am not giving the journey away more than that. She has a choice to make considering if/when/how she lets people in also. Why do that super-fast? It ruins the story. Remember how rape victims respond to sexuality also. There will be sparks though. And let's let our girl find herself so when it happens it _is_ special. She has to grow into that about herself which I mention some changes in her body toward the end. **Right now** I am laying the ground work for the return to Neptune, Mac, Weevil and Wallace. School started in mid Aug, so we are now in mid Nov. Flashing forward a bit to help those that feel a little confused by the plot. **Next chapter** , is a type of fill in to move the time forward. Also to present a road block of sorts. Basically I need to piece together the two parts: for Logan and to bring Veronica back home **. After the next chapter** , Logan will see Veronica _in a way_. I'm going to be playful and we will get our sparks. From then on, it gets deep and heartfelt. The rock kind of steps back for the detective we love. Hehe, stay tuned for more on that. Italics here will be flashbacks conversations, no monologue this chapter. I am hoping to knock out two chapters tomorrow so if anything is amiss as spelling and grammar let me know. A pleasant reading experience is what I aim for. I don't promise to be the best. Please let me know right away so I can revise and fix what I will be working on and make sure I have continuity into tomorrow's two chapters. You want to see Veronica and Logan _meet up in a way_ tomorrow?! I will def try :P

* * *

Destiny rocks

Ch.8

 _ **Back in Neptune…**_

Logan tapped his finger over his lower lip as he watched Duncan try to fool around with the computer. "Can't you get anything on her?" His friend's hair had grown significantly, and he wondered if he even showered anymore. Hell, why wasn't he more like Mr. Kane? "Maybe its the pills."

Duncan sighed, "I'm not a genius, Logan. This is for someone like Mac…" he trailed off. "A smart person. Anyone you know that you haven't pissed off yet?" He left the pill comment alone.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah well, I don't think _she's_ coming back." He looked to the ceiling, then around Duncan's room. "What's going on with you mom and dad? As in, why are only one of them here at a time?"

Duncan scrutinized Logan for a moment, and his eyes narrowed and he really took in his friend, "not to bring this up or anything, but uh…she's not your type." Logan noticeably stiffened at the mention of it.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What gives?"

All Duncan said for a while was, "Lily." Duncan thought he heard crickets as the silence went on. "Dads torn up, mom could care less as long as she's remembered as this perfect girl." He made a disgusted face.

It had been two months since Logan had seen Mac and uncovered the book with L.A. on it, and roughly four since school started. Weevil was still heading to trial, Lily was still dead with no evidence or leads on her killer, and Mac was still missing. His only chance at finding her had also gone…missing. If you could call it that.

Veronica was pronounced 'missing' or dead about fifty miles north of Neptune. There was a van that had crashed into a tree. Both the passenger and driver were wearing ski masks, an a knife had been found with Veronica's blood. A few of her belongings were also found in a river close by. What the fuck was going on, he wondered bitterly. People had gone there looking for her, or a body, but no real crime scene was found. As if the Sheriff cared to bother. It didn't add up, Logan pondered silently. Even his dad had put up reward money for information on the girl. It was like she went from being hated to…less hated, but still no one cared. he'd not cared, but he knew differently now. Then the news went on to other things and no one was the wiser. It was too easy and it pissed him off.

Lily deserved more. Veronica...fuck, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. How easy for her to just go missing after an attack. No, that was a struggle.

Two months, no leads, no body, _nothing_. She had to know something. Guilt wracked his body day after day. He'd even hiked up there one afternoon when he was supposed to be at school. There was _nothing._

Logan moved to the stereo and hit the CD button and watched as the slider came out. He turned, dug into his cd collection and pulled out an underground CD by 'Destiny', and produced by L.A. Granted it was currently not mainstream music at the moment, but it was damn good. It had a collaboration of artist and rockers on it that had every teen in their right mind scouring the internet for a copy. Many in Neptune liked Rock or rap, but club music was the shit right now. He recognized a female rocker called Maria, Guitarist Mark, and drummer Terry from one band, a newer rocker Brent who was a lead for another band, and a new female no one had heard of before. She went by the name _Harlequin_.

She always wore a freakin' mask too.

He eyed the door, and then Duncan, and hit the play button. The machine gently clicked and sucked in the CD, and a faint pulsing began. He turned and sat by his friend and decided to let him in on the little meeting he'd had with a certain geek a couple of months ago.

"Mac was at the beach house."

Duncan's mouth fell open, but Logan waved him off. "I found her hiding there." He took a long breath in, contemplated whether to tell his friend about Veronica or not, and decided that he had to. "She had video on Veronica…she _has_ something on me…and something that could help Weevil. Fuck man," he said and sat back.

"Veronica is dead," Duncan said in that earth shattering tone. "Why does she have shit to help Weevil?"

"Yeah, there is a long story to this." Logan started and sat down on his friend's bed, "but I think her and Lily are _connected_ to all this shit with Mac and Weevil…"

"Since when do you give a shit about anyone of those people?"

"Hey man keep up with me here," Logan jumped up, "I _loved_ Lily. I'm trying to figure this shit out!"

"And I loved Veronica and Lily!" Duncan yelled while standing and shoving him back. "Their gone. Get over it."

Logan waited on alert until Duncan backed off. "You sure you're 'over it'?"

Duncan moaned, "Why is Mac important. What does she have on you and Veronica?"

"Veronica's attack. She uploaded from my computer, but nothing ever came out. As in on the TV or news. She had people with copies, but," he shrugged at a loss.

"Maybe she was paid to disappear." Duncan watched Logan, "maybe she had more taste-"

"As a prime witness? Or maybe someone has silenced her!" Baffled, Logan just stared wide eyed at Duncan. His robe was a lighter blue, his cotton pants were pajamas and Logan was sure he'd seen them worn not two days ago. He's lost it, Logan surmised.

Yet, he tried again. "I feel bad, ok. You know for bullying her. Man, if you saw what was on the video," he visibly paled and shook himself. "I can't just accept that Lily is dead and no one knows anything. Now, _can_ you get through your dads software or not?"

"Not," he said. The steady trickle of rain slapped against the window and dragged the silence on longer than intended. "He won't use the normal codes for this. Hell, they are probably changed each time they are used."

Logan thought for a moment, and then grabbed the CD case and handed it to Duncan. "Look," he said and pointed out the name L.A. on the credits. He turned away from the computer with sagged shoulders and decided to listen. Duncan took the CD and read it over as Logan placed five more CD covers on the bed.

"You still buy a physical CD?" He said confused.

Logan pointed at him, "you don't shower anymore, so shove it."

Duncan blinked several times and then nodded in defeat, "yeah." After he looked at them, he shook his head not sure what Logan was getting at.

"The songs are written by L.A. There are others, and more recent that are _produced_ by L.A."

"Good for the initialed person? What is all of this?" His hands splayed out and he rolled his desk chair closer. "Oh, well all of them are from the bands as the first CD. Well, not these two."

Logan tossed a journal on the bed next and pointed to it, "Mac had this on her before she took off. The words are the same as the CD now playing. I find that a little odd." He opened to the very rough version of the same lyrics being played. He noted the date, and Duncan was surprised.

Logan opted for, "You seeing what I am seeing here?"

"What are you saying?" Duncan asked and sat up further. "A death metal band had something to do with Mac going missing? And now a bunch of them are making club music for the hell of it?"

"This group is gonna play here _in two months_." Logan stood and went to a window as the rain died down. "Something is off." He shook his head without being able to figure it out, "something really weird is going on."

* * *

A swift kick to the leg jarred Veronica awake as their bus came to a slow stop. "What the hell man?"

Terry grunted at her, "get up, we are here." He wore a vest without a shirt and leather pants. Real unnoticeable, she thought mildly.

She stood and glared at him, "A simple 'hey wake up' would work _wonders_ for your attitude." Her head did a little shake at attitude.

"Goldie Locks-" He began when she cut him off.

"Fuck you." She shoved him back for measure.

Mark rose a brow, noting the change in both Veronica and Terry the last few days. Terry never let anyone touch him. He was a closet Dom, Mark was sure of it. The gear Maria sported in her area only confirmed as much. The woman wore a collar at times.

"We talked about this you little shit!" Though Terry was being mostly serious, he loved to see Veronica all riled up. He got her middle finger as a response. He simply shook his head and waved her off.

Mark tried to suppress a grin, "Fits right in with us now."

"Shut up, locks." Terry flung one of Marks several dread locks aside as if it had fleas on it.

Veronica smiled at the banter behind her, but approached Maria who was closer to the front. "Them boys need to get laid. They're all prissy."

Maria wiped at her tired eyes, "like brothers." Then she sat up, "Did you just make a sex joke?" She feigned shock, "my, my little-" she started in a southern accent that failed miserably.

Veronica held her off with a death glare, "what's little?"

"Not a thing," Maria waved her off. Veronica passed her and began hunting for something. Maria turned and gave Terry a 'fuck if I know' glance.

The hotel was a welcome change from the single bus they all now inhabited. "OH! Don't forget your disguise."

Veronica was already mid-way sliding on her wig and mask. It seemed she was always the _Harlequin_ now and that was fine by her. There'd been a mark change in her attitude lately, and she didn't take shit from anyone anymore. The nickname kitten was long gone, also. Despite that, she'd made a great improvement, and got along with everyone as long as she had some space.

Terry was a bit unsure about her ease into a violent temperament, however.

As first off the bus, Veronica sighed pleasantly as she breathed in. Sure it smelled like burnt rubber and gas, but too long in A/C in such small quarters made one feel like a shower was in order. As they unloaded their bags, she thought over the last few months and just how fricking lucky she'd been to make it this far.

 _All four of them stood by her bed as she woke up alive, rather than dead, as she'd expected. Maria's sad face as she bent over and explained the severity of what happened to her that night a few weeks ago still etched in her minds eye. Apparently, Veronica had come to realize she'd been in and out as they'd moved her. She'd asked Maria to explain further, but Terry had insisted they talk in private._

Veronica grunted as she picked up the bags and moved with the others and their body guards to the penthouse. Her hand held a bag strap close to the scar that now lined her chest, but she only smiled secretly at that.

Fate had been on her side this time.

 _You were stabbed in the heart, Terry said. Then he'd laughed. We took you so that they'd assume you were dead. We didn't get info on them kid, but we hope that some will think that the other got rid of you. The van was found crashed half a mile up the road crashed into a tree. Maria and Brent brought her some place safe, he'd said, while he and Mark had to work fast._

Veronica had wondered many times how they knew to do what they did.

 _The people were dead, and the ambulance was too close in proximity to wait and look at who they were. They noticed smoke, and had to work fast. We left traces of blood, urine, and clothes near a river, Terry told her. We took clothes off you to see how bad it was, sorry. But we used it near the van and in the river. They also torched it to cover their tracks on the paint. They left the knife with her blood on it. Terry knew a guy to fix the rental, and it was returned. Now it was a waiting game. The fun part, he'd said, was that they'd gotten the car with fake credentials. People would assume she was hurt, tried to run, and went to the river and drowned. The masked men still wore their dark attire and masks-both he and the driver. The rest was not traceable to them. Who would suspect rockers who didn't even look the way they normally did?_

Yeah that had been really hard to stomach, as she thought back. Why did the men crash though?

 _Mark had blown a tire out on the van when he'd hit them. Of all the luck, he'd said. Veronica remembered thinking that her dad must be watching over her. It renewed her drive to get the rest of those kids out. Despite her fear, the simple rage that the last ecounter had changed her. Terry had also told her she needed to trust them. That they were on her side.  
_

The weirdest part in all of it? Her scar.

 _There is no way I am alive, she'd remembered saying. Terry had told her that Maria and Brent took her to a friend and avoided the hospital. She remembered trying to figure out how he and Mark had gotten back, but didn't bother to ask. She was too stunned. After a simple X-Ray, all was revealed. Everyone had been shocked, but relaxed too. Due to_ _dextrocardia situs inversus, she'd lived. There was no heart where her attacker struck. It explained why she'd lived through many of the other vicious things 'The Man' had done to her. No one was the wiser, and his doctor friend, who'd grown up on the streets with him and become a doctor, had helped them at a clinic after no record of her at a hospital, it was easy to figure she was missing or dead.  
_

I could have died, she thought almost second guessing what they'd done. Clothes, blood, piss. Damn.

 _Terry had told her, that if they went to the hospital, she was likely to be killed, and Mark had made the call to avoid it. After that, she'd needed some alone time, and been preached to for hours about a new name, social, and the works. All fo it was illegal, but she'd accepted it as temporary only. Finally, Mark had convinced her to let them try. He'd told her a few dark tales of his own life; things that both mirrored the others she wanted to fight for, and her own experience. It was odd to see him not taunt her, but the seriousness and the gravity of it all hit her like a mac truck._

Mac, where are you?

The door clicked open and brought Veronica back to herself. Everyone piled in, tossed their tired bodies on the couch. This was a mini tour of sorts. It had been grueling, but they needed cash and fast. For tonight though each went about forgetting that they'd been hauling around for almost two months going underground with a few CD singles. Record, move, concert, move, record, concert.

They money was racking in, however, Veronica found little happiness in it. She was ready to strike.

After everyone was settled in, she sat on the balcony of the penthouse, just enjoying the brisk cool breeze. Well, as much as she could in a wig or mask for that matter. Maria knocked gently on the glass door, and Veronica waved her out. She said, "You ok?"

"As fine as I ever have been since all of this." Veronica sipped from her water bottle and placed it back on the small table. It was iron with an intricate design and a glass top. Her dad would have liked it, she thought to herself.

Maria smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "You miss them."

It was a statement, of course. "Sure I do, but they are gone. Nothing will fix that."

"No, but we are going to fix the rest." She sat on the ground and put her head on Veronica's hip. " _We_ will get the kids out, and all this money will be to set them up for success. You aren't alone anymore, but we have to be careful. Once we can get into the little contraption of an account you made with Mac, even better? We will get the rest of your money to you."

"I know." She pulled out her phone, and typed in an IP address that took her to a specific link that Mac had told her about in case either one of them ever had to 'get lost'.

Gently, Maria asked, "Has she responded?"

Veronica held her tongue. There were files uploaded to the FTP that linked from the web page, but she'd yet to open any. Mac certainly would have hacked them and put encryption on everything. "Not on her own. She will when she can."

"I want this show to go down, Maria."

"I know," the woman responded. "I'm worried though. Why so soon? You've just barely stretched your claws."

Without a hint of subtly she said, "The Bitch is back. I'm done being a victim. Or _the_ victim, Maria. They will pay, and when I am done, I am going to walk back into that school, and I will hold my head up high richer than the rich, stronger than the strong, and with vendetta to match it. Those kids will be safe. I'll make sure of it."

"Of course you will. What about your talent, and your life? What about _love_?" She asked curiously.

Veronica tapped Maria's shoulder and began to stand, "What of it?"

Maria started, "you can't just-"

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do. I can't love." She looked away, "there is no point in letting anyone in. It is like you said. I can't even deal with it."

"Maybe Terry can help?"

Veronica had a hand on the sliding door, but she stilled. "I am not going to be tied up. Ever. Again."

Maria added, "Maybe you need to do the tying, sweet Puma."

Veronica stared at her a moment, not sure of what to make of that comment, but she slide the door shut just as Maria took her seat.

* * *

Ok, that was weird, Veronica thought as she walked back to her room. Maria had been…odd lately. She walked into the bathroom and carefully closed the door. Even from there, she could hear Mark, Brent, and Terry yelling over video games.

Men, she chided.

A bath seems like a good idea, she thought as she rolled her shoulders. A moment later, the water came on and Veronica added bubbles. Yeah, this is so not me anymore. She stood there for a moment taking in the necklace Maria had given her for a faux birthday they'd all chipped in for right after her not so critical recovery. Without looking at her reflection, she took off the wig and the mask and set them aside with a happy sigh.

Of course, it was a puma head, encircled in a loop, with a claw hanging from it like a charm.

She let her fingers fondle the 14 karat gold piece and almost wished it was a phoenix. Despite the Harlequin she was now named for, she saw herself more like the phoenix that Maria had explained so long ago now. She'd burn everything away once the ring was done, the corrupt punish, and the kids free.

The mask was new, given by Terry as he'd explained the basics of a plan they were going to set in motion. Mark had given her a guitar of her own, and Brent have her a keyboard with more buttons than she cared to count. Oh, and sheet music. Apparently, he still wanted what he was owed.

One thing missing from everything? Her beloved DSLR camera.

"Not like I almost got killed," she said aloud to herself. All she could remember was the choking part. What an odd twist if events though, she considered. Why had her parents never told her about her condition? Did they know? The new joke was that she had no heart, and that was perfectly fine with her. It was broken, no point in fixing something that tarred.

Still, Maria pressed her on the subject. Brent always looked at her funny, too.

Better not to be picky about the small things, she scolded herself. I'll talk to Terry about Maria in the morning, she figured and stopped all her thoughts.

Putting the world away, Veronica sunk into the tub and closed her eyes. The perfect song came to her lips as the tone rushed over her.

She thought:

I am a fighter of worth…

I can be a survivor

I will crawl from the earth

Flesh ripped off my skin

And I will raise from this hole

That you buried me in

Repressed with a black heart

I'm on fire

This beautiful monster

You are now my sire

Beauty in hate

I will not rest

Till it's your dreadful heart I've ate

She snorted and shivered as the water rippled from her small giggles. Yeah, this is depicting some darkness, she thought with mild interest. Her body grew colder after a minute, and she took in her wrinkled fingers, her larger breasts and thicker skin. Food and filling out had done her real good. I need to live, she thought suddenly and sat up from her resting place in the tub. The trip back to hell-er home- was two months away. It would fly by, and this chance may escape her.

Quickly, Veronica dried off and dressed as quickly as she could and sought out a pen and paper. I am going to do every last fucking thing I have ever wanted to do before I go back, she thought almost wildly. Granted she knew the others were going to help, but the chances of pulling this off were still slim.

 **Bucket/to do List:**

Get new Nikon camera, recording cams, memory sticks, backpack, and sling bag

Get a hold of Mac for Christ sake/ watch videos, get news people in on it?

Ride a wave-beach-wave runner-water ski

Swim with sharks/haven't I done this already?

Sky dive=at day and at night

Climb a cliff, ski, ride a helicopter, drive a fast car, and motorcycle

Get kids out of hell

Set up funds, get house, and…shit what am I supposed to do?

Expose fuck tards that ruined my life, and killed mom and dad. HARD EVIDENCE (c'mon Mac)

Bring on the heat to Logan, Dick, and Madison and make their lives like the hell mine was.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ready for a long read? You wanted LoVe, so you get a long chapter that is the two I wrote, together. Sorry, morning sickness put me down for a couple of days months and I am sorry for that. Wasn't feeling it. I'm wrapping the two chapters together as finely as I can, so sorry if it seems quick. Without further ado, here we go! And yes, LoVe is going to grow from here! I am writing the next chapter, please just have some patience as I feel it out. :O Veronica is coming to town and I don't think Logan is ready :p

* * *

Destiny Rocks

Ch 9 (Dec)

 _ **On a tour bus headed for Neptune…**_

A large slap sound emanated from the white board waking everyone who was already groggier than hell from their tired state.

" _Must_ you do that this early?" Mark groaned. Their bus was traveling on a bumpy road, and everyone was annoyed-or hung over. He attempted to roll off the couch but landed on the coffee table and floor. Too tired to care, he simple covered his face with a hand and rested the other arm on his knee. "I think I'm gonna barf." A few curse words followed his rant.

Veronica stared at the lazy bunch and guessed they'd partied a little too hard after last night's show. "I could get some drums and jam…" she sneered. "Are we gonna do this or not?" She understood her problems weren't theirs, however, she was ready to get this party of her own started. Time to nail these dicks to the wall, she thought a bit rapidly. They'd promise to help her last night but the beer won out.

"I dropped outta school, fool. Can't you make this remotely intriguing?" he started. "Couldn't you at least like wear one of those short shirts and knee high socks-" a pillow landed on his face effectively shutting him up. Mark always loved some deviant type remark to bait Veronica and this was no different. Maria slid him a warning glance after looking at Veronica's determined face. She'd thrown the pillow pretty precisely, with thin lips that seemed to be her normal expression these days. Inwardly, she sighed, but understood her friends mission a little better than the boys seemed to.

Veronica stared at him with a bored expression and inwardly loved that she'd nailed him in the face, all too familiar with his antics. " _Please_ ," she stated like a spoiled brat.

"You sound like a popular bitch," he whined. "Don't start that shit here."

Maria got up and strolled over to him next, plopped on the couch with her raccoon eyes barely open. "My head's pounding," she added. Everyone groaned again in unison. Her leggings were full of holes, and Veronica wondered just what the hell she had been doing last night.

Her eyes fell to Terry's, who was mid sip on his coffee and he shook his head no and shrugged.

Whatever, she thought and got down to business. "This is all the information I have gathered so far. You said you'd help." Her tone shifted in such a way that it was almost softer, and yet still guarded. She flipped a board over that had post it notes and pictures scribbled over it. Everyone noticed, even when the blond refused to look up. Terry yanked his head in her direction signaling the end of hangover time to the others. He was their sort of leader in the band, so what he said usually went.

"A promise to help is a promise," Maria managed a small smile. "Let me grab a five-pound bottle of Aleve or Ibuprofen or some shit."

Veronica met her gaze and laughed, head tilting down with a small smile on her lips. Her father had always told her she was too demanding of other people. She glanced at Terry who had an expressionless face. He was looking over her handiwork. She knew this was her thing, always had been.

Brent surprised Veronica by making some loud sound behind her. A loud shriek caught everyone's attention. A few curse words later, and everyone decided to give her the minute she was asking for. Veronica smacked him as she turned to toss him backward. "Dude!"

"Where's my car?" He asked as an old homage to the movie line. When she glared longer his shoulders fell, "Yes?" Brent responded somberly.

"Oh my god," she said startled. Without thinking, she punched Brent in the arm again and he made a face. Despite his unease, he resisted another easy 'Becky, look at her butt' remark. Veronica moved passed him unaware her hits had upset Brent. "At least one person isn't hung over."

Veronica moved passed him unaware her hits had upset Brent. "At least one person isn't hung over."

"Hey, I've been nursing coffee since five," Terry stated proudly.

"Oh? Have you slept yet?" She countered.

His eyes shadowed a small fraction, and Veronica wondered what that was all about. "Don't do that."

"Same back at ya," she said critically.

Mark, who'd stood and landed beside Terry, slapped him on the shoulder, "I think this could get interesting. She doesn't even realize it." His index finger wagged between Veronica and Brent, and the men shared a knowing look. Veronica's eyes narrowed to cat slits as she shared him down. Behind her, Brent smiled and shrugged.

Behind her, Brent smiled and shrugged. "It's all good."

"But is it really man?" Mark started with a sour face.

"Shut it, Mark," Veronica all but growled. She watched them and their visual exchange curiously, but then lost interest. Her mood began to dissipate and annoyance was evident in her tone. Mark was always good for that.

After a second, she glanced back to Brent who shared a look with Maria who entered with her small 24 count bottle. She laughed to herself about the exaggeration on the size of the bottle. It had been their thing to grossly overstate some things size.

"Oh, hey. Your phone was ringing," Brent tossed it to her and tapped the tip of her nose. "Don't beat me like that. I was just trying to have some fun." He rubbed his arm. "For a girl, you pack a mean punch." He calculated her size- to -punch ratio and gave her a funny look.

"Looks are deceiving, in my favor too." Her hands landed on her hips as she leaned back on one foot and looked him up and down also. "For a girl who had a cop and P.I. father, you do well to remember that." She scrunched her face up in a silly manner and gave him a fake stink eye.

Mark pretended to gag and groped his throat as Terry hid behind his mug and ducked down.

"Deplorable. Oh, snap," Mark stated with a zig-zag motion of his head, shot an invisable bullet toward Brent, and smiled cruely.

He moved toward Veronica and put a hand on her arm. She instantly stilled. Brent returned Mark's comment with a middle finger, "Dick."

Mark indicated a teo for one slight at both of them, "Bitch."

"That's what the last guy said," she muttered. She stood and criss-crossed her arms frustrated and a little put off. Don't touch me, she thought trying not to shudder in front of the others. Touch was still a thing for her. Brent seemed more touchy-feely than the rest.

Regardless, people could tell something had…changed.

Brent noticed how Veronica had subtly transformed the last week or so. She was like a flame compared to the ember of a girl he'd met not long ago. The one that got you sober, he reminded himself. After a moment, he let Veronica go and sat next to Maria who was chugging water as if it were the last glass on earth. He chewed the inside of his mouth, and Maria slapped him on the knee. His eyes widened as he took her in, "What?" he whispered and flipped his hands up and outward. "Why do you women keep hitting me?"

Mark shook his head and rolled his eyes waving Brent off.

Maria's eyes also noted the blonde had seemed distant. While she was a petite and a cute little package, her eyes told another story. Brent had a thing for her, badly, but Maria knew it wouldn't end well. He must have touched her, she thought as she looked at her friend.

She also was drawn to the brute strength the girl packed in that tiny little body. It stirred something inside of her-something she didn't think the girl was ready for. Her eyes caught Terry's and she got the warning he was flashing at her with his eyes. Veronica was to volatile to handle her flavor of spice and sex. Nor did she seem like an anything goes type of girl. Maria didn't have a preference for what she liked, but she considered the younger girl. Terry and she had just talked about that last night.

 _I think I have a thing for her, Terry._

 _It's just the strength. It's not the same as dominance. The girl is a loose canon, Maria. She got you cleaned up, and she demands your attention, I get it, but she's not like we are. Maybe you care because she straigtened you out-like Brent?_

 _But you could teach her to harness that. Look, all I am saying is that maybe it will help her direct that frustration into a medium._

 _Maria, the girl had a normal life-most of one anyway-and she is far from broken. Could she be like us? Sure, but I can tell she isn't gonna be. Do you want her to have that life after what those men did to her? She's more than we will ever hope to be. She has a cause, she has a past…_

Everyone in the room could tell Veronica was sexually frustrated, even if she didn't see it. I warned her that would happen, Maria thought with recompose. She allowed her body to sit up straighter, reminding herself this was more about saving a life, than her own personal desires. I should want to help her, not bang her, Maria scolded herself. Still, she wasn't immune to the fiesty cat that her kitten had grown into. What a little leather wouldn't do for…

Veronica was probably straight only. Deflated, Maria visably sagged as she allowed herself to come to this realization. Dammit.

She sighed sadly, but looked over to Brent. He had it bad for the girl, no lie. She could see it in the way he practically looked _into_ the girl. Even a moment ago, he had gotten angry that Veronica had swiped at him, but the smaller girl had no idea that Brent had also been abused-beaten within an inch of his life. His vice was getting drunk, but the bastard had a one in a life time voice. Veronica had changed him for the better. Especially the way she could write a fucking killer song.

She had no idea what her lyrics had done for him, but Maria garnered that he would blurt it out and cause a scene. It was apparent that even though she struggled, Veronica was not about to let this 'thing' go. Maybe when she got what she wanted, they could approach her. Maybe?

While Brent whispered, Maria remained very open and general. Veronica had honed in on her father's skill a little too good lately. It was like she remembered shit visually, heard when she looked like she was lost in thought, but sharp none the less. It was creepy, but not uncommon. Rather than give into paranoia, she used it and harnessed it into a really cool gift. She always had this master plan and some Nancy drew type of senario cocked up in her little brain.

Veronica looked at her cell, and her eyes widened when she saw a particular number, "Oh, thank god!" All eyes went to where she stood, and watched as she hit call back.

"Hey," came a sort of soft whisper-like voice.

Instantly, Veronica's laid back stance changed to one of unease, " _MAC_?!

That seemed to wake everyone up.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the bad side of town in Neptune…**_

Logan stared at his cell phone, and then ducked down when he saw Thumper ride in on his bike. No shit, he thought with mild shock. That explained why Mac's video never went live. Wonder if she knows, he thought to himself and frowned. What did Thumper have to do with this shit anyway? Felix was Weevil's boy, but there had been some recent discord at school that had left Logan a little too curious for his own good.

Meg had been missing also, for a while actually.

He'd made a list, not a week ago after Duncan proved to be less and less inclined to help. If he loved Veronica as he said he had, why didn't that motivate him to help find her killer? Logan's mind flashed an image of Lily smiling happily, and he had to shake it off. She was gone. He whispered to himself, "I'm here for Lily, that dumbass could at least do it for his _sister_."

The sad thing was, he remembered how Veronica had always been so girly and sweet around Duncan. That all changed when Duncan had left her. She became bitter, sharper, and edgier. Her mouth- once fun and sweet- was quicker than a whip and equally as sardonic as his. You had a moment, he thought to himself, where you thought about _it_. His lip twitched up. Of course, Lily had gone on a rampage by then and destroyed what was left of Veronica's life, socially.

With her parents dead, she had little to lookk forward to. The damned brat had still kept her grades up as if to snub every last one of them.

Then that man had adopted her. Rather than flourish, she'd turned into someone else. I knew, he thought hating himself. On some level, I recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same one I had, Logan thought, after dad beat me. His eyes flicked from side to side as he took in his surroundings. I knew my friend, and I should have been able to tell sooner.

Nothing Veronica had done had been aimed at him. Still, when Lily started telling people Veronica was a slut, he'd joined in. And the way she looked at him burned inside and out. It was like she _knew_. Veronica had caught him drunk one evening and told a disbelieving Lily that he was all over Madison. When he'd lost Lily-and he knew that was coming either way-he'd blamed her for it. Lily _must_ have believed it, for she left your sorry ass, Logan. His mind went crazy as he remembered the beginning of the end. She must have known something was up, but after that night, she'd never come back for him. They'd always gone back to one another.

And he'd made it his entire effort to see she also had no one. Madison was a plastic bitch, but none of that mattered. He'd faulted Veronica, and not his drunk ass, for his mistakes. Except for Mac and Weevil, he'd cut her down and kicked her while she was there. No matter what he did, those two kept coming to her side. He figured that Weevil was getting something from her. Maybe it was good. But then she began to smell…Logan shook himself. Fuck man, he thought and ran a hand through his hair. He hated when women got hit, just like his father had.

I am doing what she used to do, he thought with irony. It wasn't as easy as she made it out to be. Being all detective like, yeah, not his shindig.

For a short time, she'd taken up helping her dad in his P.I. business, and then her family had died. Word had gone around school as she helped people from finding their dogs, getting information on people's parents, and god knows what else. But that had been short lived. Now that he knew, it was hard to stomach the role he'd played in the life she'd had. I mean we were friends, all of us, he reminded himself.

While he'd always thought she was beautiful and smart, she'd never really caught his full attention. She was funny and stuff, but also Duncan's girl. He'd had Lily also.

The twelve year old girl in soccer attire wasn't the same one after a series of events that shit on her life. little did he know that Veronica, of all people, could keep up with his witty banter. Not as much as after her parents had died and Lily turned on her. Of course he'd seen Duncan just drop her on the drop of a dime, and his friend never told him why. It made sense now, of course. Something about that kid's mother, though, had Logan feeling like it was just the icing on the cake. A little too convenient to separate the two. She hated Veronica with a strange sort of passion he never got.

Look where that left Duncan now. Oh for fucks sake, he shook himself. Time to zone in.

The night was cooler and crickets chirped in the distance as he scoured the area for entrances and exits. He hadn't thought ahead when he'd followed Thumper, wearing his usual plain shirt, with a plaid over shirt that hung open. At least his jeans were worn. He carefully tapped the gun nestled on his side for reassurance. Not too far off, he could make out his vehicle. His eyes returned to where a now visible Liam came out of The River Styx.

Great, just great, his mind raged. Biker gang meets fitzpatric gang. Not a good mix.

He snapped pictures. Something changed hands, and a few words were exchanged also though he had no idea what they said. Logan heard 'church' but not much else. He snapped a few more pictures and waited as both groups dispersed before carefully sneaking back to his truck. If he could guess what that was, he'd put his money on drugs.

Mac, though. He wondered if there was something going on with that as well.

This had once been Veronica's thing. Where oh where are you, Mac? he thought as he made his way back to his vehicle. Once inside, he laid low until the biker passed. He was on a side street where he was hoping he wasn't visible. After about ten minutes, he peeped his head up and looked around, with trepidation, he made his way out of that hell hole. Mac was in some serious shit.

* * *

"You are _where_?!"

Mac pushed the phone away from her ear at the volume of Veronica's voice and stared at it like it'd grown horns. "I followed Mrs. Kane. They have an extra house…long story short," she said cutting to the chase, "is that I have a lot of information for you. And I managed to hack into Kane software." She smiled at her own genius.

There was a silence on the end of the other line, and then finally, "is it good?"

Mac smiled, "oh it's _good_. It's the _gold_ mine." Her hands flicked out even though she was alone, her eyed bugged out also. "Everything has been decrypted and uploaded to the ftp using two different computers, different Wi-Fi, and cd, and locations. I chopped some of the data so I could send smaller amounts. Also I changed the contents from the USB drive to CD, but it depends on how good the tracer is."

"You are too smart for your own good. Ok, Stay there, change burner phones if you can. I got everything up on this board and I will see what options we got to move you safely. And Mac," Veronica said in a small voice, "thanks. We'll get out lives back soon. I promise you."

"Don't mention it, but get me and Weevil out of this shit quickly. I know you are laying low," she looked around nervously, "but I'd like to get back to the life of the living and hit showers. I don't get to get on stage and wear tight clothes and take on a new identity."

The phone went dead and Veronica looked around the room full of curious faces, "it's time to bring down some pieces of shit. Who is with me?"

Terry stated, "I got you on this."


End file.
